


Ebb and flow

by ishvaria



Category: Revenge (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not feel sorry about the past, do not worry about the future - this moment is what life is</p><p>Не жалей о прошлом, не тревожься о будущем - этот миг и есть жизнь</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Часть 1

 

 

***  
Мне нель­зя бы­ло его от­пускать… Но ма­лень­кая Кол­лин Аман­да нас­толь­ко проч­но вла­де­ет мо­ими мыс­ля­ми и чувс­тва­ми, что ок­ру­жа­ющий мир я вос­при­нимаю слов­но сквозь дым­ча­тое стек­ло – не слы­ша и не ре­аги­руя на внеш­ние раз­дра­жите­ли. Мне нель­зя его бы­ло от­пускать…

_\- Но­лан го­ворит – в Хэм­птон­се тво­рит­ся что-то не­лад­ное… - Эй­дан прог­ля­дыва­ет по ди­аго­нали пись­мо, - стран­но уже то, что он – пи­шет, а не зво­нит, хо­тя бы по Скай­пу… - я ки­ваю, не улав­ли­вая су­ти, ма­лыш­ка ни­как не хо­чет брать грудь и каж­дое кор­мле­ние прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в су­щий кош­мар. – По­жалуй, на­до на­ведать­ся ту­да…_   
_Я ус­лы­шала толь­ко – Но­лан зво­нил, а от­то­го, прос­то ки­ваю, оза­бочен­ная боль­ше до­черью, - Съ­ез­ди, ко­неч­но, по пус­тя­кам Но­лан бы тре­вожить нас не стал… - обой­дя ку­шет­ку, на ко­торой си­дим мы с до­черью, Эй­дан скло­ня­ет­ся ко мне, це­луя в лоб, при­выч­ной неж­ностью прих­ва­тыва­ет сер­дце._   
_\- Я не за­дер­жусь на­дол­го, обе­щаю…_   
_\- Эй­дан, - ос­та­нав­ли­ваю я, - толь­ко ты там… не лезь ни во что, по-воз­можнос­ти._   
_\- Ис­клю­читель­но – ре­ког­носци­ров­ка на мес­тнос­ти, - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся он, и сто­ит ему пог­ла­дить дочь по го­лов­ке, как та пе­рес­та­ет соп­ро­тив­лять­ся кор­мле­нию, - я же не про­дер­жусь дол­го без мо­их кра­савиц…_   
_\- Это мы без те­бя – про­падем! – нег­ромко воз­ра­жаю я, под­ни­мая, на­конец, на не­го взгляд, - я серь­ез­но…_   
_\- Знаю, - ки­ва­ет он, и в гла­зах столь­ко неж­ности, что ды­хание пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет, - Па­ра дней, Эм…_

_Все­го па­ра дней…_  Про­шел поч­ти ме­сяц, у ме­ня от нер­вотреп­ки поч­ти про­пало мо­локо, а Кол­лин не пе­рес­та­ет пла­кать. Но­лан не ре­аги­ру­ет на мои ис­те­рики и от­ве­ча­ет, и прав­да, по­чему-то толь­ко в пись­мен­ной фор­ме, от­де­лыва­ясь нев­нятны­ми от­го­вор­ка­ми… Ни­чего не по­нимаю! Мне бы по­ехать и са­мой на мес­те вы­яс­нить все и сра­зу, хо­тя не­хоро­шо ста­новит­ся на ду­ше, ког­да я вдруг поз­во­ляю се­бе вспом­нить, что от Эй­да­на поч­ти ме­сяц нет вес­тей! Но груд­ной ре­бенок – не шка­тул­ка с от­цов­ски­ми днев­ни­ками, ко­торую мож­но под лес­тни­цу приб­рать. Я не мо­гу ее взять с со­бой…

_\- Про­шу вас, мис­сис Ма­тис, мне нуж­но быть там! – его ма­ма – жен­щи­на клас­си­чес­ко­го вос­пи­тания, счи­та­ет, что мес­то жен­щи­ны в до­ме, при семье. Тем па­че, ес­ли есть ре­бенок._   
_\- Ка­кая де­ловая по­ез­дка, Эми­ли? – она умуд­ря­ет­ся пре­пирать­ся со мной, ка­чать ко­ляс­ку и ра­зог­ре­вать смесь в бу­тылоч­ке на во­дяной ба­не, - все твои де­ла те­перь здесь, - мно­гоз­на­читель­ный взгляд в сто­рону кап­ризни­ча­ющей пос­ле тя­желой до­роги Кол­лин, - мой сын всег­да на мес­те уси­деть дол­го не мог, раз­ве что с то­бой…_   
_\- Ему нуж­на моя по­мощь, - не сда­юсь я, - там, где он сей­час… - в жи­воте опять ста­новит­ся пус­то от пред­чувс­твия бе­ды, - вмес­те мы за­кон­чим с де­лами быс­трее, па­ра дней, не боль­ше…_

Хэм­птонс… На­чало ле­та… Вот уже чет­вертый год, как я ока­зыва­юсь здесь, вне за­виси­мос­ти от мо­их же­ланий, слов­но са­ма Судь­ба нас­та­ива­ет на этом, воз­вра­щая на ос­тавлен­ный путь…  _Пу­тешес­твие в ни­куда – бес­ко­неч­ность от бес­ко­неч­ности…_  

 

Дом Но­лана, уже ко­торый по сче­ту, все так­же не­уло­вимо на­поми­на­ет хо­зя­ина – ма­нер­ный, утон­ченный, изящ­ный… рань­ше ска­зали бы – бо­гем­ный… и точ­нее оп­ре­деле­ние по­доб­рать труд­но. Та­кедо-сан всег­да уп­ре­кал ме­ня в том, что я прив­но­шу слиш­ком мно­го лич­но­го в свою мис­сию, что сби­ва­юсь с кур­са, по­тому что на­деляю объ­ект че­ловеч­ностью. Но ес­ли счи­тать сво­их вра­гов нес­по­соб­ны­ми на та­кие же чувс­тва, как и ты сам, прев­ра­тишь­ся в ито­ге в жи­вое по­добие гиль­оти­ны.   
Приг­лу­шен­ные го­лоса, иду­щие со сто­роны «пред­по­ложи­тель­но бас­сей­на», я слы­шу, сто­ит мне пе­рес­ту­пить по­рог. Но­лан се­бе ве­рен – ни­какой пос­то­ян­ной прис­лу­ги, кто-то при­ходит уби­рать­ся и го­товить, а по­том прос­то рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в воз­ду­хе.. О при­ез­де я пре­дуп­реждать не ста­ла по од­ной прос­той при­чине – зная Но­лана, он на­чал бы ме­ня от­го­вари­вать, на­ходя ра­зум­ные и пра­виль­ные сло­ва, ко­торые я са­ма уже за­дол­би­ла слов­но скво­рец. Это ни­чего не из­ме­нит…  
\- Сла­ва бо­гу! – гром­ко про­из­но­шу я, по­яв­ля­ясь во внут­реннем дво­ре, и тут же осе­ка­ясь, встре­ча­ясь с оша­лелым взгля­дом Но­лана, - Но­лан, прос­ти, мне по­каза­лось… - бор­мо­чу неч­ле­нораз­дель­но, сколь­знув не­видя­щим взгля­дом по его гос­тю. По­чему я по­дума­ла, что это неп­ре­мен­но дол­жен был быть Эй­дан…   
\- Моя до­рогая! – с яв­но пре­уве­личен­ным вос­торгом про­из­но­сит он, - эта та­кая не­ожи­дан­ность, но – при­ят­ная! –  _го­лубые_  ма­неры так яв­ны, что я ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь в ожи­дании объ­яс­не­ний.  
\- Прос­ти, я не пре­дуп­ре­дила о при­ез­де…  
\- Ка­кие пус­тя­ки! – ма­нер­но мах­нув ру­кой, он при­об­ни­ма­ет ме­ня за та­лию, - ус­та­ла? Ко­неч­но, о чем это я! Идем, в ком­на­тах на вто­ром эта­же всег­да все го­тово для гос­тей, ес­ли они вдруг наг­ря­нут и в боль­шом ко­личес­тве.   
Сла­бо улыб­нувшись, не соп­ро­тив­ля­юсь, поз­во­ляя се­бя увес­ти – то ли он что-то скры­ва­ет от ме­ня, то ли прос­то не счи­та­ет нуж­ным пред­став­лять.  
\- Но­лан! – не­тер­пе­ливо ок­ли­ка­ет его гость, - так мне дол­го ждать от вас объ­яс­не­ний? Мое ин­тервью наз­на­чено на пос­ле­зав­тра, у вас есть сут­ки на то, что­бы ме­ня пе­ре­убе­дить!   
\- Дэ­вид! – ос­та­вив ме­ня, Но­лан стре­митель­но воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, - мы пре­пира­ем­ся уже ми­нут со­рок, не мень­ше! Ес­ли вы хо­тите уви­деть бан­ков­ские вы­пис­ки с ее сче­тов – я пре­дос­тавлю та­кую воз­можность. Но я не мо­гу вос­кре­сить ва­шу дочь!  
И тут я, на­конец, фик­си­рую вни­мание и раз­гля­дываю гос­тя Но­лана – от­ца я не ви­дела очень дав­но, но так оши­бить­ся я не мо­гу! Мо­мен­таль­но со­ри­ен­ти­ровав­ший­ся Но­лан ус­пешно вкли­нива­ет­ся в за­тянув­шу­юся па­узу, - Бо­же мой, ку­да я по­девал свои ма­неры?! Они ле­жали вот тут, на сто­лике у ок­на… Эми­ли Торн, - быс­трый пре­дос­те­рега­ющий взгляд в мою сто­рону, - Дэ­вид Кларк.   
\- Мисс Торн? – его веж­ли­вое вни­мание мгно­вен­но пе­рерас­та­ет в не­под­дель­ный ин­те­рес, - Эми­ли? Та, что так по­мог­ла мо­ей до­чери?  
\- Нас све­ла жизнь в труд­ный мо­мент, - от­ве­чаю я, ни грам­ма не кри­вя ду­шой, - мы по­мог­ли друг дру­гу…   
Гля­дя в та­кое зна­комое и в то же вре­мя чу­жое ли­цо я не чувс­твую то­го, что дол­жна бы… С ма­мой бы­ло ина­че, я сов­сем не пом­ни­ла ее – дет­ские ас­со­ци­ации не в счет. Отец – был це­лым ми­ром для ма­лень­кой де­воч­ки шес­ти лет, ми­ром, ко­торый гру­бо от­ня­ли, не объ­яс­нив при­чин. И да­же те­перь, ког­да ока­залось, что де­сять лет сво­ей жиз­ни я пот­ра­тила на миф, пус­то­ту… да­же сей­час он – мне чу­жой…  
\- Мисс Торн... мой воп­рос нас­толь­ко по­разил вас... – оч­нувшись от сво­их раз­мышле­ний, смот­рю на Но­лана. - Ско­рее – вер­нул в те вре­мена… - по­жимаю пле­чами, - мы все по­теря­ли ко­го-то… Вы хо­тели о чем-то спро­сить, мис­тер Кларк?  
\- По­жалуй – о мно­гом… но не сей­час. На­де­юсь уви­деть вас се­год­ня у нас, как и те­бя, Но­лан, вмес­те с до­кумен­та­ми, о ко­торых ты го­ворил. Мисс Торн… - он ухо­дит так быс­тро, что я не ус­пе­ваю да­же от­ве­тить. Раз­вернув­шись к Но­лану, за­даю тот са­мый воп­рос, - Как дав­но?   
\- Боль­ше двух ме­сяцев, моя до­рогая, - он при­об­ни­ма­ет ме­ня за пле­чи, - пой­дем, ся­дем и я пос­та­ра­юсь рас­ска­зать те­бе все, что су­мел уз­нать. Кста­ти, а где моя крес­тни­ца?  
\- В Ли­вер­пу­ле, - рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­юсь я, вновь воз­вра­ща­ясь к тре­вожа­щей ме­ня сей­час те­ме, - Но­лан, как ему уда­лось вы­жить, где он был? По­чему…  
\- Ти­ше, Эмс, - он ус­по­ка­ива­юще пох­ло­пыва­ет ме­ня по пле­чу, - слиш­ком мно­го воп­ро­сов, дай мне сна­чала рас­ска­зать. Дэ­вид вер­нулся не­ожи­дан­но, как я уже ска­зал – ме­сяца два на­зад, я уз­нал со­вер­шенно слу­чай­но, со­бирал­ся сни­мать обо­рудо­вание, ос­тавлен­ное в сто­рож­ке, где Вик­то­рия и ты… Ну да – а ког­да вклю­чил за­пись, вы­яс­ни­лось, что там жи­вут. По-ви­димо­му, Дэ­вид сра­зу при­шел к Вик­то­рии, а она до по­ры скры­ла его от всех в том лес­ном до­ме.   
\- Прош­ли дни и он на­чал за­давать воп­ро­сы, - за не­го про­дол­жаю я, Но­лан ки­ва­ет, - Имен­но. И на са­мый глав­ный – Вик­то­рия от­ве­тила, рас­ска­зав то, что бы­ло из­вес­тно всем…   
\- Прав­ду,  _с оп­ре­делен­ной точ­ки зре­ния_ , - ци­тирую я ус­лы­шан­ное ког­да-то от не­го же, - и он от­пра­вил­ся к те­бе.  
\- Нет, сна­чала Дэ­вид по­сетил тот са­мый стрип-клуб, где ра­бота­ла Аман­да, - ис­прав­ля­ет ме­ня Но­лан, - по­том за­шел к Дже­ку и Кар­лу, и толь­ко пос­ле это­го при­шел ко мне.  
\- Он об­ви­ня­ет те­бя… в чем? В рас­тра­те, в не­пере­даче мне мо­ей до­ли при­были от тво­ей ком­па­нии? – Но­лан кар­тинно по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
\- Как бы то ни бы­ло, моя до­рогая, те­перь Дэ­вид хо­чет уви­деть хо­тя бы до­кумен­таль­ное под­твержде­ние мо­их слов, ина­че гро­зит на весь свет ос­ла­вить ме­ня…  
\- Он да­ет ин­тервью? – со­пос­тавляю оче­вид­ное я, - ког­да?  
\- Пос­ле­зав­тра, его воз­вра­щение на­дела­ло мно­го шу­му, осо­бен­но, пос­ле де­ла Кон­ра­да. – Но­лан на­лива­ет се­бе и мою пор­цию мар­ти­ни, - Ты не тре­вожь­ся впус­тую, Эмс, я уже дав­но чувс­твую пот­ребность снять­ся с на­сижен­ных мест… Ес­ли все прой­дет по на­ихуд­ше­му сце­нарию, пос­ле­дую при­меру тво­его  _Лон­дон­ско­го ту­мана_  и рас­тво­рюсь где-ни­будь… Кста­ти, что ты сде­лала с ним, что он от­пустил те­бя од­ну, при­вяза­ла к ко­лыбель­ке?  
Я ра­зучи­лась кон­тро­лиро­вать собс­твен­ные чувс­тва и ощу­щения – ре­ак­ция на его сло­ва мо­мен­таль­но про­яв­ля­ет­ся на ли­це, Но­лан всплес­ки­ва­ет ру­ками, пот­ря­сен­но до­бав­ляя, - Бо­же мой, Эмс!  
\- Его нет поч­ти ме­сяц, Но­лан, - не на­ходя в се­бе сил на воз­ра­жать или что-то при­думы­вать, от­ве­чаю как есть, - Эй­да­ну по­каза­лось, что ты тут один не справ­ля­ешь­ся и он дол­жен по­мочь. Пос­ле это­го я ни­чего о нем не слы­шала и от не­го то­же… Я при­еха­ла в на­деж­де, что он – здесь или ты зна­ешь, как с ним вый­ти на связь.  
\- Увы, моя до­рогая, чес­тно го­воря, пред­став­ле­ния не имею… Эй­дан воз­ник, как всег­да, ни­от­ку­да… - он за­думы­ва­ет­ся, - пра­виль­но, не­дели три на­зад. Мы об­су­дили си­ту­ацию с Дэ­видом и ре­шили те­бя в нее не пос­вя­щать, по­ка. – На неп­рикры­тое мое воз­му­щение он ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - Не спе­ши ви­нить сво­его му­жа, это бы­ла моя идея, и он ка­кое-то вре­мя да­же воз­ра­жал.   
За­дох­нувшись от воз­му­щения, я вска­киваю, при­нима­ясь хо­дить по за­лито­му сол­нцем дво­ру, Но­лан раз­во­рачи­ва­ет ме­ня к се­бе, - Эмс, пос­лу­шай! Я ви­дел те­бя – с Кол­лин, с Эй­да­ном… ты счас­тли­ва! К че­му пы­тать­ся опять вой­ти в это бо­лото? Тем бо­лее, что у те­бя ис­чезла при­чина – твой отец жив!   
\- Да, и счи­та­ет ме­ня по­гиб­шей! Что про­ис­хо­дит в этом по­ганом ми­ре, Но­лан?! По­чему нас ни­как не мо­гут ос­та­вить в по­кое!   
\- По­кой – слиш­ком вре­мен­ное сос­то­яние, - тон­ко улыб­нувшись, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - сис­те­ма, дол­го на­ходя­ща­яся в нем, пе­рес­та­ет ра­ботать… Ты сей­час де­ла­ешь как раз то, че­го так хо­тел твой отец – прос­то жи­вешь, не об­ма­нывай его на­дежд.  
\- Это он ме­ня об­ма­нул! – зло бро­саю я, - Де­сять лет, Но­лан, де­сять лет я ко­пила в се­бе всю эту не­нависть, что­бы сжечь Грей­со­нов дот­ла… а в ито­ге ед­ва не сго­рела са­ма… ес­ли бы не Эй­дан… - опус­тившись на пле­теный ди­ван в те­ни тен­та, скры­ваю ли­цо в ла­донях – не люб­лю, ког­да ви­дят мои сле­зы… осо­бен­но те, ко­му я до­рога…  
\- Эми­ли… - он при­жима­ет ме­ня к се­бе, поз­во­ляя ис­поль­зо­вать собс­твен­ное пле­чо вмес­то но­сово­го плат­ка, - мы его оты­щем, он не мог да­леко уй­ти пос­ле все­го слу­чив­ше­гося…  
\- Так что про­изош­ло?   
\- Я нач­ну нем­но­го не с то­го, - пре­дуп­режда­ет мой из­вечный пок­ро­витель, - Дэ­вид ска­зал, что на­де­ет­ся и те­бя уви­деть у них с Вик­то­ри­ей в особ­ня­ке се­год­ня…  
\- Оче­ред­ной при­ем, по ка­кому по­воду на этот раз? – рас­се­ян­но пе­реби­рая в па­мяти все праз­днич­ные и тор­жес­твен­ные да­ты, от­зы­ва­юсь я.  
\- Кон­чи­ны Дэ­ни­эла…  
\- Что?!  
\- Пос­ле сво­его ос­во­бож­де­ния пря­мо в за­ле су­да, Дэн­ни очень из­ме­нил­ся. Они с Мар­го близ­ко сош­лись, он окон­ча­тель­но рас­со­рил­ся с Вик­то­ри­ей, пе­ресе­лил­ся в отель и за­нял­ся, нас­коль­ко из­вес­тно мне, бир­же­вой иг­рой.  
\- А при чем тут Эй­дан?  
\- Он – единс­твен­ный по­доз­ре­ва­емый в его убий­стве. В тот ве­чер они дол­жны бы­ли встре­тить­ся и Эй­да­на пом­нят портье и ко­ридор­ные. Но Эй­дан ска­зал, что за­дер­жался и на­шел его уже уми­ра­ющим. Джек ус­пел пре­дуп­ре­дить… нам не хва­тило вре­мени…  
\- Джек? – я хму­рюсь, - он тут с ка­кой сто­роны?  
\- Ты же не в кур­се, - хло­па­ет се­бя по лбу Но­лан, - Джек те­перь по­лицей­ский, пос­ле их раз­ры­ва с Мар­го он хо­тел по­менять хоть что-то сов­сем ра­дикаль­но…   
\- По­дож­ди, Но­лан… - под­нявшись, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь у края бас­сей­на, - Дэн­ни мертв, Джек ра­бота­ет пат­руль­ным, а мой собс­твен­ный муж по­доз­ре­ва­ет­ся в убий­стве и по­тому за­лег на дно… - раз­вернув­шись, уточ­няю, - Так – во-сколь­ко, го­воришь, ве­чер па­мяти Дэн­ни?  
\- Эмс вер­ну­лась! – ком­менти­ру­ет он, - с че­го нач­нем?  
\- Как всег­да – с Грей­со­нов, у Вик­то­рии есть на ме­ня же­лезо­бетон­ный ком­про­мат, ко­торый она мог­ла ис­поль­зо­вать и про­тив Эй­да­на. Поз­во­ни Дже­ку, мне на­до ус­лы­шать де­тали от не­го. 

 

 

***  
Тем­но и ти­хо… толь­ко ме­тодич­ный и раз­ме­рен­ный, слов­но мет­ро­ном, звук ка­па­ющей во­ды. Он вы­водит ме­ня из се­бя, я го­тов на стен­ку лезть, ес­ли бы мог ее раз­гля­деть. Мое прос­транс­тво ог­ра­ниче­но нес­коль­ки­ми квад­ратны­ми мет­ра­ми, сте­ны на ощупь – сплош­ной ка­мень, яв­но при­род­но­го про­ис­хожде­ния и пол­ное от­сутс­твие ка­ких-ли­бо приз­на­ков вхо­да/вы­хода. Я сов­сем не пом­ню ни как по­пал сю­да, ни ко­му обя­зан этим не­воль­ным зак­лю­чени­ем. Все тя­нет­ся уже очень дол­го, боль­ше двух не­дель, по ощу­щени­ям и из­рядно от­росшей бо­роде. Пер­вые нес­коль­ко су­ток уш­ли на бес­силь­ную ярость в пус­то­ту, сби­вание в кровь рук от бес­смыс­ленно­го ко­лоте­ния по кам­ню вок­руг и по­пыт­кам за­лезть не­из­вес­тно на ка­кую вы­соту. Те­перь я за­та­ил­ся и жду… не знаю, че­го имен­но. Еда пос­ту­па­ет дваж­ды в не­делю, пе­ред этим ме­ня вы­руба­ют ка­ким-то га­зом. И все бы­ло бы пе­режи­ва­емо, ес­ли бы не мои де­воч­ки. Я не прос­то – знаю, уве­рен, что моя Эм уже у Но­лана, и зна­чит, по­пыт­ка вы­манить ее впол­не уда­лась. Мне нуж­но выб­рать­ся из это­го ка­мен­но­го меш­ка, а для это­го на­до знать, кто ме­ня сю­да за­садил…

_\- Че­го ты об­ку­рил­ся, Росс, - бес­це­ремон­но про­ходя в дом, гром­ко воп­ро­шаю я, - или на­нюхал­ся, что те­бе ме­рещит­ся вся­кое…_   
_\- И те­бе – доб­рое ут­ро, Ма­тис, - при­ветс­тву­ет Но­лан, - ес­ли ты о вне­зап­ном вос­кре­шении Дэ­вида Клар­ка, то это чис­тая прав­да. Мо­гу до­казать, - с этим сло­вами он пе­реда­ет мне план­шет с за­пися­ми из той са­мой хи­жины, где Эм ед­ва не по­гиб­ла, - ты ведь ви­дел его фо­тог­ра­фии, ви­де­оза­писи, а я зна­ком с ним лич­но и мо­гу под­твер­дить, что это, - он ука­зыва­ет на эк­ран план­ше­та, - не плас­ти­ка и не ак­тер­ская иг­ра. Это – Дэ­вид Кларк собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной._   
_\- Эм дол­жна знать! – я тя­нусь за мо­биль­ни­ком, но Но­лан ме­ня ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет, - За­чем?_   
_\- Это – ее отец!_   
_\- Тот, из-за ко­го она пос­ледние три го­да – не жи­ла? Тот, из-за ко­торо­го ока­залась на ва­шем Ос­тро­ве с Та­кедо-сан?_   
_\- Тот, из-за ко­торо­го встре­тились мы, - про­дол­жаю я его ас­со­ци­ации, - Но­лан, ты ведь по­нима­ешь, что дол­го это скры­вать мы не смо­жем…_   
_\- Дэ­вид счи­та­ет, что Аман­да мер­тва, - ров­ным то­ном на­поми­на­ет он, - пусть все так и ос­та­нет­ся, хо­тя бы до тех пор, по­ка ты не вы­яс­нишь, при по­мощи ка­кого дь­яво­ла он вос­крес!_   
_\- Он уже го­ворил с то­бой? – сбро­сив сум­ку пря­мо на пол, тя­нусь за си­гаре­тами, с от­ча­янь­ем соз­на­вая, что ле­чу в ту са­мую про­пасть, из ко­торой нам с Эм с та­ким тру­дом уда­лось вы­караб­кать­ся._   
_\- Да, - чуть за­мет­ное вы­раже­ние до­сады мель­ка­ет на ли­це, - сра­зу пос­ле то­го, как Вик­то­рия пос­вя­тила его в свою вер­сию со­бытий… я был го­тов, поч­ти, бла­года­ря на­шей ап­па­рату­ре… Он пред­по­чита­ет не го­ворить о се­бе, толь­ко о том, что я обок­рал Аман­ду и все в та­ком же ду­хе._   
_\- У те­бя дол­жны бы­ли ос­тать­ся сче­та Эм и до­кумен­ты о пе­рево­дах, зап­ро­си бан­ки, - на хо­ду со­ветую я, - это мо­жет по­мочь вос­ста­новить до­верие._   
_\- При ус­ло­вии, что Вик­то­рия ему еще чем-ни­будь моз­ги не за­пуд­рит, - с сом­не­ни­ем воз­ра­жа­ет Но­лан. Ос­та­новив­шись, смот­рю пря­мо на не­го, - Росс, ска­жи мне, что я – оши­ба­юсь и ты ни­чего от ме­ня не скры­ва­ешь…_   
_\- Дэн­ни спро­сил, как те­бя най­ти, - ско­рого­вор­кой со­об­ща­ет вдруг Но­лан, - а ког­да я ска­зал, что да­же при на­личии у не­го тво­его лич­но­го пря­мого но­мера те­лефо­на, с ним ты го­ворить не ста­нешь, убе­дил ме­ня при­вес­ти те­бя сю­да._   
_\- За­чем?_   
_\- Он хо­чет встре­тить­ся, - скрыв­шись за при­готов­ле­ни­ем оче­ред­ных кок­тей­лей, Но­лан яв­но чувс­тву­ет при­лив уве­рен­ности, - и, ду­маю, те­бе сто­ит его хо­тя бы выс­лу­шать..._   
_\- Что но­вого мне мо­жет со­об­щить Дэн­ни-бой, луч­шая и са­мая пре­дан­ная бо­лон­ка Вик­то­рии!_   
_\- Не ска­жи, с са­мого пер­во­го дня воз­вра­щения Дэ­вида, Дэн­ни слов­но под­ме­нили. Они с Вик­то­ри­ей и ча­са не мо­гут про­вес­ти в од­ном по­меще­нии и не пос­со­рить­ся. Из за­ла су­да он выб­рался не бла­года­ря сво­ей ма­моч­ке, а ско­рее – воп­ре­ки. Мар­го не от­хо­дила от не­го ни на шаг, они ста­ли очень близ­ки…_   
_\- Нас­коль­ко?_   
_\- Оу, она ждет от не­го ре­бен­ка…- меж­ду де­лом со­об­ща­ет Но­лан, про­тяги­вая мне мар­ти­ни со ль­дом, - не лю­бишь, я пом­ню, но вис­ки в та­кую жа­ру…_   
_\- Да, спа­сибо… - рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­юсь я, пе­рени­мая бо­кал из его рук, - и от­ку­да ты всег­да зна­ешь о та­ких ме­лочах…_   
_\- У ме­ня – та­кая внеш­ность, - со­вер­шенно ис­крен­не от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - лю­ди мне до­веря­ют и стре­мят­ся по­делить­ся сплет­ня­ми._   
_\- Что всег­да в плюс, - под­во­жу итог, - зна­чит, Дэн­ни ма­мино­го оче­ред­но­го единс­твен­но­го муж­чи­ну ее жиз­ни не одоб­ря­ет._   
_\- Это еще мяг­ко ска­зано, он за­катил скан­дал и пе­ре­ехал в гос­ти­ницу, ра­зор­вав с Вик­то­ри­ей все от­но­шения._   
_\- И пос­ле это­го об­ра­тил­ся к те­бе?_   
_\- Да, к то­му же он до­бавил кое-что, - Но­лан тя­нет, ища под­хо­дящие слу­чаю вы­раже­ния._   
_\- Ска­жи, как есть, Но­лан!_   
_\- Пис­то­лет, что чрез­вы­чай­но за­ин­те­ресу­ет и об­ра­ду­ет Эми­ли, у не­го._   
_\- Черт! При­дет­ся ид­ти к это­му зас­ранцу!_

Кап-кап, шлеп… кап-кап, шлеп… От это­го мож­но сой­ти с ума за день, а за те нес­коль­ко не­дель, что я здесь – ли­бо при­вык­нуть, ли­бо ог­лохнуть. Мне все труд­нее кон­цен­три­ровать­ся, что­бы не слы­шать, а глав­ное – не слу­шать эти пос­то­ян­ные кап­ли где-то поб­ли­зос­ти. Я про­верял, но ви­димо сам звук идет от­ку­да-то свер­ху, в пос­то­ян­ной тем­но­те быс­тро те­ря­ешь спо­соб­ность ори­ен­ти­ровать­ся и же­лание лиш­ний раз дви­гать­ся то­же про­пада­ет… Кап-кап, шлеп… Кап-кап, шлеп…

_По­хоже, Дэ­ни­эл ждал мо­его звон­ка пря­мо с труб­кой в ру­ках, сос­тро­ив гри­масу де­лан­но­му со­чувс­твию на ли­це Но­лана, быс­тро про­гова­риваю, - Дэн­ни, хо­дят слу­хи – ты ме­ня ис­кал… что хо­тел?_  
_\- Ма­тис?! Ты в го­роде, нуж­но встре­тить­ся, как мож­но ско­рее…_  
_\- Ко­му нуж­но?_  
_\- Мне! – то­роп­ли­во от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - нуж­на по­мощь, ну или прос­то со­вет, на край­ний слу­чай… я не знаю, как… это не­теле­фон­ный раз­го­вор. При­ходи че­рез ча­са пол­то­ра, я пре­дуп­ре­жу вни­зу, что­бы те­бя ко мне сра­зу про­пус­ти­ли._  
_\- Я еще не сог­ла­сил­ся, - воз­ра­жаю бы­ло, но Дэ­ни­эл пе­реби­ва­ет, - Это и в тво­их ин­те­ресах, Ма­тис, тот пис­то­лет… он у ме­ня._  
_\- И че­го же ты хо­чешь – вза­мен?_  
_\- Как я и ска­зал – со­вета и по­мощи, в иде­але. При­ходи, мы обо всем до­гово­рим­ся…_  
_По­ложив труб­ку, смот­рю в мрач­ное от­ра­жение сво­его не­дове­рия на ли­це Но­лана, - то­же счи­та­ешь, что маль­чик опять зар­вался?_  
_\- Не ду­маю, - ка­ча­ет тот го­ловой, - го­лос у не­го дей­стви­тель­но встре­вожен­ный, ду­маю, он нат­кнул­ся на ка­кую-то ин­форма­цию, со­пос­та­вил фак­ты и при­шел к не­уте­шитель­ным вы­водам…_  
_\- Но поль­зу­ет­ся он по-преж­не­му ма­моч­ки­ными ме­тода­ми, - от­зы­ва­юсь я, раз­би­рая сум­ку, - да­же ес­ли и из­ме­нил­ся, как ты го­воришь. Но­лан, от­правь на этот ад­рес пус­тое пись­мо, а по­том сле­дом еще од­но, с за­щищен­но­го ящи­ка._  
_\- Про­сишь о по­мощи, - ки­ва­ет тот, яв­но за­поми­ная ад­рес элек­трон­ки на­изусть, - я его знаю? Или это опять да­ма?_  
_\- Ни­ко боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся, - по­нимая, о чем он, от­ве­чаю я, - этот друг из вре­мен, ког­да я не знал Эми­ли, но уже ис­кал Кол­лин…_  
_\- И как это вы поз­на­коми­лись? – гла­за Но­лана го­рят лю­бопытс­твом, ус­мехнув­шись, от­кли­ка­юсь, - Вот сам у не­го и спро­сишь, ког­да он при­едет._  
_Мое опоз­да­ние нель­зя наз­вать кри­тич­ным, обыч­ные пять-де­сять ми­нут, ко­торые в ито­ге все ре­шили не в на­шу поль­зу. За­дер­жавшись у оте­ля, в но­мере я ока­зыва­юсь поч­ти два ча­са спус­тя пос­ле на­шего с Дэ­ни­элом раз­го­вора. Здесь от­четли­во пах­нет гарью, в воз­ду­хе еще ви­сит си­зый дым от не­дав­не­го выс­тре­ла, а он ле­жит в уз­ком про­ходе меж­ду гос­ти­ной и спаль­ней, так что от вхо­да вид­ны лишь бо­тин­ки и кра­ешек брюк, да и то – ес­ли хо­рошень­ко приг­ля­деть­ся._  
_\- Дэн­ни! – опус­ка­юсь ря­дом, со все воз­раста­ющей тре­вогой раз­гля­дывая быс­тро се­ре­ющее ли­цо и за­катив­ши­еся гла­за, - Дэн­ни! Кто это был!? По­ка не поз­дно – сос­ре­доточь­ся, кто?! – он ста­ра­ет­ся, я ви­жу, как ше­велят­ся гу­бы, от­ча­яв­шись вы­тол­кнуть сло­ва, зву­чащие у не­го в го­лове, он пы­та­ет­ся дви­нуть­ся, но это при­водит лишь к но­вым су­доро­гам._  
_\- Пис­то­лет – в те­бя стре­ляли из то­го же ору­жия, что Вик­то­рия уби­ла Ко­ру? Тот, на ко­тором от­пе­чат­ки Эми­ли? – ее имя зас­тавля­ет его от­крыть гла­за._  
_\- Эми­ли… пе­редай… мне жаль… - ед­ва раз­ли­чимый ше­пот сле­та­ет с губ вмес­те с кро­вавой пе­ной. Пло­хо де­ло – про­бито лег­кое, нуж­на ско­рая, до ко­торой Дэ­ни­эл вряд ли до­живет._  
_\- Кто убил те­бя, Дэ­ни­эл? – уже не це­ремо­нясь, по­тому что мы оба зна­ем, чем это за­кон­чится, спра­шиваю я, - Вик­то­рия, это бы­ла она? Или Дэ­вид?_  
_Он пы­та­ет­ся мне от­ве­тить, но имен­но это уси­лие за­гоня­ет пос­ледний гвоздь – взгляд мед­ленно стек­ле­не­ет, чер­ты ли­ца за­ос­тря­ют­ся, ста­новясь все бо­лее ис­кусс­твен­ны­ми… я с до­сады раз­би­ваю ку­лак о бли­жай­шую сте­ну._  
_Все на­чина­ет­ся за­ново, сто­ит толь­ко су­нуть нос в Хэм­птонс и это бо­лото с ра­достью при­нима­ет­ся те­бя пе­реже­вывать! Вой си­рен вни­зу, на­конец, до­ходит до соз­на­ния, как и то, что я при­шел сю­да без пер­ча­ток и зас­ве­тил­ся на нес­коль­ких ка­мерах наб­лю­дения – кре­тин! При­дет­ся у­ехать, по­ка не уля­жет­ся пыль…_  
_\- Ты уже вер­нулся, так ско­ро? – в гла­зах Но­лана пле­щет­ся удив­ле­ние, а ког­да я со­бираю на­поло­вину уже ра­зоб­ранную сум­ку, он уточ­ня­ет, - что про­изош­ло в оте­ле, Эй­дан?_  
_\- Я опоз­дал… - от­ры­вис­то от­ве­чаю, зас­те­гивая мол­нию и заб­ра­сывая сум­ку на пле­чо, - Дэн­ни мертв. Нет – это был не я, Но­лан! Но встре­чать­ся с по­лици­ей, осо­бен­но, с та­кими до­кумен­та­ми мне не с ру­ки. При­дет­ся уй­ти с ра­даров. Ты по­лучил от­вет по мо­ему зап­ро­су?_  
_\- Ес­ли те­бя ус­тро­ит боль­шой смай­лик…- тя­нет он, по­казы­вая рас­пе­чат­ку от­ветно­го пись­ма, где и впрямь, смай­лик во весь лист._  
_\- Бо­лее чем… зна­чит, он при­едет… это хо­рошо, у нас бу­дут гла­за и уши…_  
_\- Ты ме­ня прос­то за­ин­три­говал, - не скры­вая лю­бопытс­тва, Но­лан поч­ти улы­ба­ет­ся, - кто он – тот, ко­го ты поз­вал?_  
_\- По­том, лад­но, Но­лан? Он сам или я, все те­бе рас­ска­жем… Сей­час мне луч­ше уй­ти, ты ме­ня не ви­дел и по­нятия не име­ешь за­чем я был в Хэм­птон­се и ку­да дел­ся._  
_\- Серь­ез­но? – раз­да­ет­ся от две­ри, - Ты здесь! - раз­вернув­шись, сме­риваю хо­лод­ным взгля­дом все пять фу­тов с не­боль­шим го­воря­щей доб­ро­дете­ли, а те­перь еще и в уни­фор­ме. – Ма­тис…_  
_\- Пор­тер… - не ос­та­юсь в дол­гу, - не­уж­то за­дер­жать ме­ня при­шел?_  
_\- Во­об­ще-то, пре­дуп­ре­дить Но­лана, - бур­чит тот, - что­бы дал те­бе знать, что по­лиция счи­та­ет те­бя – глав­ным по­доз­ре­ва­емым, Вик­то­рия очень пос­та­ралась._  
_\- Не сом­не­ва­юсь, к то­му же, ме­ня ви­дели ка­меры оте­ля._  
_\- Ка­кого ты во­об­ще сю­да при­пер­ся? – Джек так и сто­ит в про­ходе, ме­шая мне вый­ти, - Эми­ли зна­ет о том, что ее отец жив?_  
_\- Нет, и те­бе это из­вес­тно не ху­же мо­его, - гля­дя в упор, от­ве­чаю ему, - ты ведь сам на этом нас­та­ивал, нет? – кра­ем гла­за ви­жу, как мор­щится Росс, от­во­рачи­ва­ясь, да­бы из­бе­жать свер­ля­щего взгля­да Дже­ка._  
_\- Я ду­маю преж­де все­го об Эми­ли!_  
_\- Да? – сде­лав шаг, ока­зыва­юсь вплот­ную к не­му, - а мне ка­жет­ся, ты ду­ма­ешь всег­да толь­ко о се­бе, Джек…_  
_\- Мы все ду­ма­ем об Эми­ли, - при­выч­но встре­ва­ет в на­ше про­тивос­то­яние Росс, - сей­час мы сно­ва нуж­ны ей, все… Так что, Джек, мо­жет ты все-та­ки вы­пус­тишь на­шего мис­те­ра Бон­да или мы бу­дем до­жидать­ся тво­его на­чаль­ства? – тот от­сту­па­ет, про­пус­кая ме­ня._  
_\- Где ося­дешь?_  
_\- На бли­жай­шем ос­тро­ве._  
_\- Нан­таккет? Маль­ди­вы? – за­катив гла­за за его спи­ной, Но­лан с ед­ва за­мет­ной нот­кой снис­хожде­ния за­меча­ет, - Ман­хеттен, Джек, там про­ще все­го ос­тать­ся на ви­ду._  
_\- Возь­ми мой джип, - не­ожи­дан­но пред­ла­га­ет Джек, - ког­да до­берешь­ся, ос­тавь на пер­вой плат­ной сто­ян­ке, я най­ду по ба­зе…_

Кап-кап, плюх… кап-кап, плюх… моз­ги, ка­жет­ся, го­товы вски­петь от это­го неп­рекра­ща­юще­гося мет­ро­нома…Стран­но, но ни­чего пос­ле мо­его отъ­ез­да из Хэм­птон­са вспом­нить не мо­гу, бо­лее то­го, и са­мого отъ­ез­да я не пом­ню… Ка­кие об­рывки да­же не со­бытий – мо­мен­тов. На­вер­ное, так чувс­тво­вала се­бя моя Эм, ког­да у нее на­чались про­валы. Вспыш­ка – свет… джип под­пры­гива­ет на кол­до­бинах объ­ез­дно­го шос­се, тя­нуще­гося вдоль са­мой кром­ки во­ды… вспыш­ка – ть­ма. Вспыш­ка – свет… ука­зате­ли до­рож­ных ра­бот, сни­жения ско­рос­ти и объ­ез­да… мне бы за­вол­но­вать­ся, но… вспыш­ка – ть­ма. Вспыш­ка – свет… удар по го­лове при­ходит­ся пря­мо в ос­но­вание че­репа, соз­на­ние мер­кнет мгно­вен­но, но ка­ким-то шес­тым чувс­твом я все еще ос­та­юсь здесь… сле­ды во­лоче­ния… за­пах про­тека­юще­го на­соса… кап-кап, плюх… скрип пло­хо сма­зан­ных пе­тель… кап-кап, плюх… тем­но­та… Пос­то­ян­ная и неп­ро­ходя­щая, все на ощупь, да­же еда, по­яв­ля­юща­яся ни­от­ку­да. Толь­ко нес­коль­ко су­ток спус­тя, по мо­им внут­ренним ча­сам, до ме­ня до­ходит, что пе­ред тем, как спус­тить еду – ме­ня ба­наль­но от­клю­ча­ют ка­кой-то хи­мичес­кой дрянью. Зна­чит – вы­ход есть… его на­до толь­ко най­ти…


	2. Chapter 2

## Часть 2

***  
\- Ты го­това, Эмс? – Но­лан в тра­дици­он­ном чер­ном цве­те выг­ля­дит сног­сши­батель­но, в от­ли­чие от ме­ня – слиш­ком блед­ной, слиш­ком из­му­чен­ной, слиш­ком ус­тавшей.  
\- Впол­не, - ста­ратель­но улы­ба­юсь ему в от­вет, не чувс­твуя преж­ней уве­рен­ности, - нуж­но пос­та­рать­ся не сра­зу по­пасть­ся на гла­за Вик­то­рии, ина­че она мо­жет нас сов­сем не пус­тить.   
\- Не смо­жет, - он эф­фек­тным дви­жени­ем де­монс­три­ру­ет приг­ла­шение на свое имя, - и я мо­гу при­вес­ти с со­бой па­ру. А то, что она не за­хочет те­бя ви­деть, это уже проб­ле­мы Вик­то­рии…  
\- Ты не­ис­пра­вим, Но­лан, - в по­рыве бла­годар­ности це­лую его в пре­дус­мотри­тель­но под­став­ленную ще­ку, - я так мно­гим те­бе обя­зана…  
\- Не го­роди чушь, Эми­ли Ма­тис, а то ты рис­ку­ешь ме­ня оби­деть!   
\- Это не в тво­ем сти­ле… - мы не спе­ша под­хо­дим к особ­ня­ку Грей­со­нов, - а Шар­лотта то­же вер­ну­лась?  
\- Нет, нас­коль­ко из­вес­тно мне, она осе­ла во Фран­ции, в пред­месть­ях Мар­се­ля, на по­бережье. А Пат­рик все еще ко­лесит по Ита­лии… - на мой вни­матель­ный взгляд он толь­ко ве­дет пле­чами, - Вик­то­рия ез­ди­ла с  _офи­ци­аль­ным ви­зитом_ , как и по­ложе­но  _опаль­ной мо­нар­шей осо­бе_ , сра­зу пос­ле то­го, как им с Мар­го уда­лось из­ба­вить Дэн­ни-боя от тюрь­мы.   
\- Ви­димо, воз­вра­щать­ся Шар­лотта от­ка­залась, - вхо­дя вслед за ним в мрач­но и тор­жес­твен­но ук­ра­шен­ный сад, сог­ла­ша­юсь я и ог­ля­дыва­ясь кру­гом, за­мечаю, - что ска­жешь, Но­лан, в мес­тном об­щес­тве по­явил­ся кто-ни­будь но­вый, с кем я еще не пе­ресе­калась?  
\- Быть мо­жет… - он ози­ра­ет­ся, яв­но в по­ис­ках то­го, о ком со­бира­ет­ся го­ворить, - тем­ная ло­шад­ка, как и ты ког­да-то, по­явил­ся не­ожи­дан­но око­ло ме­сяца на­зад. По слу­хам, поз­на­комил­ся с Вик­то­ри­ей в кли­нике.  
\- Он? – уточ­няю я, Но­лан ки­ва­ет, взгля­дом ука­зывая на сто­яще­го к нам спи­ной муж­чи­ну. – А – не по слу­хам?  
\- Я про­бил его би­ог­ра­фию, там та­кой кош­мар, что не­уди­витель­но, что он ока­зал­ся в пси­хуш­ке, - Но­лан кар­тинно за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, - ро­дом он из не­боль­шо­го го­род­ка на юге Ка­лифор­нии, где его семья, по­хоже, зап­равля­ла поч­ти всем. Отец – гол­ли­вуд­ская звез­да, от­сю­да и клас­си­чес­кий на­бор проб­лем и ком­плек­сов.   
\- Нар­ко­тики? – пы­та­юсь ус­ко­рить я про­цесс.  
\- В том чис­ле, - ки­ва­ет Но­лан, эле­ган­тным жес­том ме­няя бо­кал у про­ходя­щего ми­мо офи­ци­ан­та, - был под следс­тви­ем за убий­ство под­ружки сы­на. Мать по­кон­чи­ла с со­бой.   
\- Тут и при про­чих рав­ных впол­не дос­та­точ­но, что­бы свих­нуть­ся, - изу­чая чуть по­вер­нувше­го в на­шу сто­рону ли­цо бу­дуще­го воз­можно­го вра­га, сог­ла­ша­юсь с Но­ланом.  
\- А я о чем! Но это не все, Эмс, при­мер­но с год на­зад его то­же пы­тались прив­лечь за убий­ство под­ружки – поп-пе­вицы, но не срос­лось.  
\- От­ма­зали?  
\- По­мог­ли… - раз­да­ет­ся поб­ли­зос­ти и, по­вер­нувшись, я ока­зыва­юсь ли­цом к ли­цу с объ­ек­том на­ших спле­тен. Он вро­де как улы­ба­ет­ся, но по­чему-то сра­зу вспо­мина­ешь о со­ци­опа­тах и се­рий­ных убий­цах. – Пред­по­читаю учас­тво­вать в раз­го­ворах о се­бе, Вик­то­рии бо­юсь сей­час сов­сем не до то­го, по­это­му на­рушу пра­вила при­личия и пред­став­люсь сам – Ло­ган Эколлз, мис­тер Росс. А вы, как мне ка­жет­ся, Эми­ли Торн, нет?  
\- Впол­не воз­можно, - вклю­чаю оба­яние по-пол­ной, - и что вы за­были в Хэм­птон­се, мис­тер Эколлз, здесь у нас не так теп­ло как в…  
\- … Неп­ту­не, - по-преж­не­му улы­ба­ясь, под­ска­зыва­ет он, - по мне, так там ста­ло как-то слиш­ком жар­ко­вато. При­ехал раз­ве­ять­ся, вам ведь не ху­же мо­его, мисс Торн, из­вес­тно – как при­ят­но тра­тить то, что не за­раба­тыва­ешь.   
\- Бла­гот­во­ритель­ность – яв­но не ваш ко­нек, - с веж­ли­вой иро­ни­ей за­мечаю я, - но бо­юсь ра­зоча­ровать, у Грей­со­нов дав­но уже не­чем по­живить­ся.  
\- Мы прес­ле­ду­ем раз­ные це­ли, мисс Торн, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся мой ви­зави, - и то, что вам не ин­те­рес­но, впол­не мо­жет по­радо­вать ме­ня.  
\- Вик­то­рия сей­час бу­дет про­из­но­сить па­неги­рик, - на­поми­на­ет о се­бе Но­лан, - жаль, Дэн­ни его не ус­лы­шит, он бы оце­нил весь юмор си­ту­ации…  
\- Но­лан, это не смеш­но, - Дэ­вид Кларк под­хо­дит к на­шей не­боль­шой груп­пке со сто­роны быв­ше­го ка­бине­та Кон­ра­да, - Ло­ган, ес­ли не зат­руднит, по­будь­те с Вик­то­ри­ей, ей нуж­на под­дер­жка… Мисс Торн…  
\- Мож­но прос­то Эми­ли, - с тру­дом про­из­но­шу я, ста­ра­ясь дер­жать ли­цо, он улы­ба­ет­ся так зна­комо!  
\- Ко­неч­но… Вик­то­рия го­вори­ла, что вы жи­ли в мо­ем до­ме на пля­же пос­ледние три го­да, - я ед­ва на­хожу в се­бе си­лы, что­бы кив­нуть, - ес­ли вам этим ле­том нег­де ос­та­новить­ся и вас все еще ус­тра­ива­ет эта раз­ва­люха…  
\- Да, боль­шое спа­сибо! – ле­печу я, от­во­рачи­ва­ясь, скры­вая неп­ро­шен­ные сле­зы.  
\- Дэ­вид! – вер­ный Но­лан при­ходит на по­мощь, - что ка­са­ет­ся до­кумен­тов…  
\- Не сей­час, Но­лан! – с до­садой пре­рыва­ет его Дэ­вид, - на­до же знать ме­ру… По­гово­рим пос­ле то­го, как все за­кон­чится, за­дер­жишь­ся не­надол­го…  
\- Эмс, сей­час са­мое вре­мя, - ед­ва слыш­но на­поми­на­ет мне мой бла­годе­тель, сто­ит толь­ко Дэ­виду уй­ти. Кив­нув, я ста­ра­ясь ос­та­вать­ся не­заме­чен­ной, выс­каль­зы­ваю из тол­пы приг­ла­шен­ных, нап­равля­ясь в спаль­ню Вик­то­рии. Еще со вре­мен мо­его не­дол­го пре­быва­ния в до­ме на пра­вах же­ны Дэн­ни я знаю, что са­мое цен­ное и важ­ное мож­но ис­кать толь­ко там.   
Тот пис­то­лет, на ко­тором мои от­пе­чат­ки паль­цев и из ко­торо­го Вик­то­рия уби­ла мою чок­ну­тую мать, мо­жет быть толь­ко здесь. И – вряд ли в сей­фе, по­тому что Вик­то­рия, как и я, пред­по­чита­ет пол­ностью кон­тро­лиро­вать си­ту­ацию.  
\- Поп­ро­буй­те – в вер­хнем ящи­ке трю­мо, там двой­ное дно, - Ло­ган сто­ит, прис­ло­нив­шись пле­чом к ко­сяку, со­вер­шенно за­горо­див единс­твен­ный вы­ход. – Вик­то­рия не лю­бит сей­фы.  
\- Не по­нимаю о чем вы, -  _вклю­чаю ду­роч­ку_  я, - но я ищу , чем бы под­ко­лоть платье, оно очень не­удач­но ра­зош­лось по шву…   
\- А здесь вы ша­ритесь, по­тому что пом­ни­те, где у Вик­то­рии ле­жат бу­лав­ки со вре­мен ва­шего крат­ковре­мен­но­го за­мужес­тва, - не без ехидс­тва про­дол­жа­ет он, приб­ли­жа­ясь ко мне.  
\- Нет, все про­ще, - най­дя ис­ко­мую бу­лав­ку, я де­монс­тра­тив­но под­ка­лываю ра­зор­ванный по­дол, - это – ту­алет­ная ком­на­та, и она – жен­щи­на…Раз­ре­шите?  
\- Ос­тро­ум­но, - он про­дол­жа­ет нас­ту­пать, буд­то и не слы­ша, по­ка не ока­зыва­ет­ся вплот­ную со мной, скло­нив­шись близ­ко – так, что я чувс­твую тон­кий драз­ня­щий муж­ской аро­мат, Ло­ган выд­ви­га­ет вер­хний ящик под­зеркаль­но­го ко­мода и в нес­коль­ко ма­нипу­ляций вы­тас­ки­ва­ет вер­хний слой со всем со­дер­жи­мым. – И я бы с удо­воль­стви­ем пос­ме­ял­ся с ва­ми, мисс Торн, но как быть с этим… - он гла­зами ука­зыва­ет на вож­де­лен­ный пис­то­лет, плот­но за­вер­ну­тый в плас­тик. Го­лоса на лес­тни­це спу­гива­ют нас обо­их, су­нув свер­ток мне в ру­ки, Ло­ган про­из­но­сит ско­рого­вор­кой и сов­сем дру­гим то­ном, - Бе­ри и ухо­ди, быс­тро. Я от­вле­ку и по­тяну вре­мя… ну же!  
\- Кто ты? – не спе­шу сле­довать его со­вету, ста­ра­ясь рас­смот­реть что-то в его гла­зах. Он лег­ко улы­ба­ет­ся вдруг, - Друг. Тво­его му­жа, Аман­да Ма­тис-Кларк. Я заг­ля­ну в до­мик на пля­же ве­чером и все объ­яс­ню. По­ка те­бе при­дет­ся мне прос­то по­верить…

 

_Прос­то по­верить_. Ка­кая за­нима­тель­ная пер­спек­ти­ва! Я ду­маю об этом всю до­рогу по пля­жу вдоль кром­ки во­ды, воз­вра­ща­ясь в свой дом.   
\- Ну что – выш­ло? – Джек встре­ча­ет ме­ня на пол­до­роге, - Но­лан поз­во­нил мне, - то­роп­ли­во объ­яс­ня­ет он свое по­яв­ле­ние, - ты дос­та­ла пис­то­лет?  
\- Да, - ки­ваю, под­ни­ма­ясь на крыль­цо, - но не ду­май, что я те­бе его от­дам на эк­спер­ти­зу.  
\- Эми­ли, это воз­можное ору­дие убий­ства, - он воз­ра­жа­ет, яв­но пы­та­ясь и ме­ня пе­ре­убе­дить, - нель­зя все ос­тавлять как есть!  
\- Да? И ес­ли ка­ким-то мис­ти­чес­ким об­ра­зом на этом ору­жии бу­дут от­пе­чат­ки мо­его му­жа – ты не ста­нешь об этом трез­во­нить на каж­дом уг­лу сво­его де­пар­та­мен­та? – я улы­ба­юсь, - а ес­ли там бу­дут мои от­пе­чат­ки?  
\- От­ку­да? – яв­но ту­пит Джек.   
\- А ты ду­ма­ешь, Вик­то­рия хра­нила этот пис­то­лет ис­клю­читель­но из сен­ти­мен­таль­ных со­об­ра­жение?   
\- Не будь глу­пой, Эми­ли! Ес­ли там об­на­ружат­ся от­пе­чат­ки твои или тво­его му­жа – я сде­лаю все…  
\- Прав­да? Ты уве­рен в том, что го­тов рис­кнуть сво­им бу­дущим, бу­дущим Кар­ла, ра­ди ме­ня и Эй­да­на? – опус­тившись на зна­комо скрип­нувшие ка­чели, от­во­рачи­ва­юсь, скры­вая ли­цо, - Не обе­щай то­го, че­го не сде­ла­ешь, Джек, мы уже дав­но ми­нова­ли эту ста­дию… Ты уз­нал то, о чем я про­сила? – ме­няю те­му я, вы­зывая у не­го яв­ный вздох об­легче­ния.  
\- Да, я на­шел свой джип, есть да­же про­токол его ос­мотра пат­руль­ны­ми, - то­роп­ли­во пе­рес­ка­зыва­ет он, - мне его ски­нули на флеш­ку…  
\- Ос­тавь, Но­лан пос­мотрит…  
\- Эми­ли, да­же ес­ли твой муж был жив, ког­да его заб­ра­ли, - в ко­торый уже раз он под­ни­ма­ет эту те­му, - то те­перь…  
\- Он – жив, Джек, - уве­рен­ным то­ном от­зы­ва­юсь я и пов­то­ряю с на­жимом, - Эй­дан жив! И я не бу­ду ду­мать ина­че и не поз­во­лю ни­кому из вас! Да­вай сю­да флеш­ку!  
\- Я про­шел че­рез это, Эми­ли, - он ос­то­рож­но са­дит­ся ря­дом, - че­рез все ста­дии – от­ри­цание, гнев и на­конец, при­нятие… Я по­терял те­бя и Мар­го на этом пу­ти, но сей­час я выб­рался из тря­сины и твер­до стою на но­гах. Очень труд­но – при­нять это, ког­да не ви­дел… - он не­лов­ко умол­ка­ет, не на­ходя нуж­ных слов.  
\- Но я же бы­ла – там… я рас­ска­зала те­бе…  
\- Да, рас­ска­зала, - Джек кри­вит­ся, - и я ус­лы­шал и по­нял… Но –  _по­нять и по­верить_ , - он ука­зыва­ет на го­лову и сер­дце, - на­ходят­ся в раз­ных мес­тах, Эми­ли. По­нять – про­ще, по­верить – прак­ти­чес­ки не­воз­можно. Так что, да – я знаю, что ты пе­режи­ва­ешь сей­час.   
\- Зна­чит, ты боль­ше не бу­дешь об этом го­ворить, - твер­до пов­то­ряю я, - ре­зуль­та­ты эк­спер­ти­зы ору­жия я те­бе со­об­щу. Спа­сибо – за то, что дос­тал по де­лу, а те­перь ухо­ди, Джек, по­жалуй­ста. Я хо­чу по­быть од­на.

 

\- Лов­ко вы с ним! – до­носит­ся с той сто­роны крыль­ца и из тем­но­ты по­яв­ля­ет­ся мой не­дав­ний зна­комый, - я поз­во­лил се­бе приг­ла­сить се­бя к вам на ста­кан­чик-дру­гой.  
\- Не дер­жу спир­тное в до­ме, - не дви­га­ясь с мес­та от­ве­чаю я, - вы обе­щали все объ­яс­нить, мис­тер Эколлз, сей­час у вас есть та­кая воз­можность.   
\- Вы дав­но зна­комы? – слов­но и не слы­ша мо­их воп­ро­сов, он сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к Дже­ку.  
\- С детс­тва, - тер­пе­ливо от­ве­чаю я, - рос­ли вмес­те здесь…  
\- Ле­то, пляж, оке­ан… - яв­но о чем-то сво­ем вспо­мина­ет он, - уве­рен, бы­ла еще со­бака, я прав? И вы – ни­ког­да не…  
\- Влюб­ля­лись? О да, Джек да­же же­нил­ся на мне и у не­го те­перь есть сын.  
\- Ах, да, - улы­ба­ет­ся Ло­ган, - сме­на лич­ности, Эй­дан мне го­ворил…   
\- Кто вы, мис­тер Эколлз, что так лег­ко бро­са­етесь сло­вом  _друг_? – улыб­нувшись, он по­жима­ет пле­чами и тя­нет­ся за си­гаре­тами, взгля­дом спро­сив поз­во­ления за­курить.  
\- Я не знаю, под­хо­дит ли это оп­ре­деле­ние здесь, - на­чина­ет он, - все го­раз­до про­ще, на­вер­ное… Я обя­зан Эй­да­ну жизнью, и в пря­мом, и в ка­кой-то ме­ре пе­ренос­ном смыс­ле, я у не­го в дол­гу.   
Под­нявшись с сно­ва про­тив­но скрип­нувших ка­челей, про­хожу вглубь тем­ной ве­ран­ды, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь ря­дом с ним, - Рас­ска­жете?  
\- При­дет­ся на­чать дос­та­точ­но из­да­лека, - за­тянув­шись, пре­дуп­режда­ет он…

_Уве­рен, моя скан­даль­ная би­ог­ра­фия уже из­вес­тна, во вся­ком слу­чае, та ее часть, что вы­ложе­на в се­ти – ги­бель под­ружки от ру­ки от­ца, са­мо­убий­ство ма­тери, пь­яные дра­ки и де­боши… все это бы­ло и по­лицей­ские от­че­ты и сплет­ни всех мас­тей не гре­шат про­тив ис­ти­ны. Об од­ном толь­ко они все за­быва­ют – Ве­рони­ка, моя глав­ная спут­ни­ца и про­вод­ник, моя го­лов­ная боль и за­ноза, моя не­навис­тная ра­дость и не­ча­ян­ная уда­ча. Пи­гали­ца, во все су­ющая нос, ос­но­ватель­но вы­нес­шая мне за че­тыре го­да, что мы сра­жались, мозг и ос­та­вив­шая ме­ня с раз­би­тым сер­дцем и ис­терзан­ной ду­шой. На­ша ис­то­рия… про нас мож­но се­ри­ал сни­мать, и он бу­дет ус­пешным. В Неп­ту­не мне де­лать боль­ше бы­ло не­чего, и я у­ехал ту­да, где чувс­тво­вал се­бя ры­бой в во­де – в Лос-Ан­дже­лес, бли­же к Гол­ли­вуд­ским хол­мам. Уни­вер­си­тет ме­ня не слиш­ком ин­те­ресо­вал, а за квар­ти­ру и все ос­таль­ное на­до бы­ло чем-то пла­тить, по­это­му приш­лось за­нять­ся тем, че­му на­тас­кался за пре­дыду­щие че­тыре го­да – час­тные рас­сле­дова­ния. Ах да, я не ска­зал? Ве­рони­ка – дочь быв­ше­го ше­рифа и ны­не здравс­тву­юще­го час­тно­го сы­щика на­шего го­род­ка, и за те че­тыре го­да я мно­гого у нее нах­ва­тал­ся… Кли­ен­ту­ра по­пада­лась раз­ная, ес­ли учесть, что и я не осо­бо в би­ог­ра­фи­ях ко­пал­ся. Од­но де­ло при­вело ме­ня к тор­говцу жи­вым то­варом, у об­ви­нения не хва­тало на не­го до­казу­хи, а его ад­во­каты ре­шили под­су­етить­ся, что­бы знать точ­но – с чем име­ют де­ло. В об­щем, ме­ня зас­ту­кали с ка­мерой и дик­то­фоном в ру­ках, ког­да я сни­мал выг­рузку оче­ред­но­го рей­са. И шлеп­ну­ли бы ме­ня, не за­думы­ва­ясь, это у се­бя в Неп­ту­не – я ли­цо неп­ри­кос­но­вен­ное, а в Лос-Ан­дже­лесе нас за пя­тачок-пу­чок. Но не­ожи­дан­но по­яви­лась ма­шина и ме­ня поч­ти за­тяну­ло внутрь… Эй­дан нем­но­гим стар­ше, но нас­коль­ко взрос­лее он был! Мы про­вели вмес­те не­пол­ный год, по­ка я с его же по­дачи не по­дал за­яв­ле­ние в мор­скую пе­хоту, ку­да ме­ня отор­ва­ли с ру­ками. И бы­ло это чуть боль­ше де­сяти лет на­зад…_

Си­гаре­та все еще тле­ет у не­го меж паль­цев, - Ло­ган, вы обож­же­тесь, - пре­дуп­реждаю я. Он, буд­то оч­нувшись, ки­ва­ет, - Мож­но и на ты, ес­ли не про­тив…  
\- Нет, ска­жи, а то об­ви­нение год на­зад?  
\- А! – он сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся, - это Про­виде­ние ре­шило, что мы с Ве­рони­кой уже дос­та­точ­но про­вели вре­мени врозь… и та­ким ори­гиналь­ным спо­собом све­ло нас вмес­те, - его взгляд теп­ле­ет, ког­да он го­ворит о сво­ей де­вуш­ке. – Ее же хле­бом ни кор­ми, а дай что-ни­будь по­рас­сле­довать… я поп­ро­сил ее при­ехать и по­мочь… она от­клик­ну­лась и с тех пор... – бро­сив взгляд на его ле­вую ру­ку с об­ру­чал­кой, я на­конец-то все по­нимаю, - мы не рас­ста­ем­ся так на­дол­го…Еще воп­ро­сы лич­но­го ха­рак­те­ра для про­вер­ки бу­дут? Тог­да ска­жи Но­лану, пусть уже под­клю­чит­ся в от­кры­тую, а то этот ми­га­ющий ого­нек на мо­нито­ре ме­ня раз­дра­жа­ет.  
\- Все так и бы­ло, Эмс, я про­верил, - не­мед­ленно от­зы­ва­ет­ся Но­лан по гром­кой свя­зи, - Ве­рони­ка Эколлз-Марс ра­бота­ет в юри­дичес­кой фир­ме Лос-Ан­дже­леса, ты не по­веришь, чь­ей!  
\- Сти­ви Грей­сон, - за не­го от­ве­ча­ет Ло­ган, - вот та­кие нас­мешки судь­бы.  
\- А как ты на­шел под­ход к Вик­то­рии? – все еще не­довер­чи­во ин­те­ресу­юсь я, он сме­ет­ся.  
\- Это бы­ла идея мо­ей же­ны – ус­тро­ить­ся в тот же ре­аби­лита­ци­он­ный центр, ку­да ты за­пих­ну­ла Вик­то­рию. Она из тех жен­щин, что пред­по­чита­ют до­верять про­тиво­полож­но­му по­лу, к то­му же она толь­ко что по­теря­ла двух сы­новей – мы прос­то не мог­ли не сой­тись!   
\- Ты – жут­кий тип, - ком­менти­ру­ет Но­лан, Ло­ган ки­ва­ет, - Да, мне это уже го­вори­ли…И ес­ли мы за­кон­чи­ли с  _пред­ва­ритель­ны­ми лас­ка­ми_ , мо­жет прис­ту­пим к де­лу.  
\- Зна­ешь, где Эй­дан? – в лоб спра­шиваю я, он ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - Нет, но мо­гу пред­по­ложить, кто его зах­ва­тил и, на­де­юсь, удер­жи­ва­ет жи­вым, - на мой тре­бова­тель­ный взгляд, Ло­ган под­ни­ма­ет на ме­ня гла­за, - твой отец.  
\- Не по­нимаю… не хо­чу по­нимать!  
\- Но­лан! – Ло­ган по­выша­ет го­лос, - ты что, не рас­ска­зал ей?  
\- Не рас­ска­зал – че­го, Но­лан?! Я че­го-то не знаю? – он яв­но спо­рит сам с со­бой, не от­ве­чая, его опе­режа­ет Ло­ган.  
\- Эй­дан вы­яс­нил нас­то­ящую при­чину воз­вра­щения тво­его от­ца, я ду­маю. В дру­гом слу­чае, его про­ще бы­ло ос­та­вить на рас­терза­ние влас­тям.  
\- Он пос­ледний, кто го­ворил с Дэн­ни, - на­поми­наю я, - мо­жет, тот ус­пел ска­зать, кто в не­го стре­лял. И ес­ли это бы­ла Вик­то­рия…  
\- Ты смо­жешь са­ма у нее об этом спро­сить, Эмс, - пре­рыва­ет Но­лан, от­сле­жива­ющий не толь­ко нас, но и об­ста­нов­ку вок­руг пляж­но­го до­мика, - она бу­дет у те­бя на крыль­це ми­нуты че­рез три.  
\- Быс­тро ухо­ди! – об­ра­ща­юсь к не­под­вижно­му Ло­гану, тот ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, - И не по­думаю, и не уби­вай ме­ня взгля­дом,  _Эми­ли Торн_ , я не из тво­их фа­вори­тов. Мы ли­бо ра­бота­ем как рав­ноправ­ные пар­тне­ры, ли­бо я се­год­ня же от­сю­да у­еду.  
\- Хо­рошо, - скре­пя сер­дце, ки­ваю, - толь­ко скрой­ся, что­бы Вик­то­рия те­бя не ви­дела. Нам мо­жет по­надо­бить­ся ее до­верие те­бе.  
\- Оно и так ни­куда не де­нет­ся, - Ло­ган под­ни­ма­ет­ся, ски­дыва­ет пид­жак на спин­ку ди­вана, од­ним не­уло­вимым дви­жени­ем рас­сте­гива­ет боль­шую часть пу­говиц на ру­баш­ке – при­об­ре­тая весь­ма двус­мыслен­ный и соб­лазни­тель­ный вид. За­метив мое не­воль­ное изум­ле­ние, он по­яс­ня­ет с нот­кой ед­ва уло­вимо­го са­модо­воль­ства, - Го­ды прак­ти­ки, до­рогая… - и оки­дыва­ет ме­ня оце­нива­ющим взгля­дом. - Так, ты поз­во­лишь? – так же быс­тро из­бавляя ме­ня от кар­ди­гана и при­водя ос­таль­ную одеж­ду в сос­то­яние лег­ко­го бес­по­ряд­ка; рас­пуска­ет во­лосы, слег­ка спу­тывая их и, бро­сив взгляд мне за пле­чо, на­путс­тву­ет, - Ды­ши глу­боко и не­ров­но, буд­то воз­бужде­на, но сдер­жи­ва­ешь­ся… - раз­во­рачи­вая и под­талки­вая к две­ри, так что мы с Вик­то­ри­ей ока­зыва­ем­ся по обе ее сто­роны поч­ти в од­ну и ту же се­кун­ду. 

 

 

***  
Тем­но­та… осо­бен­но силь­но из­ма­тыва­ет имен­но она. Не звук па­да­ющих ка­пель, не пос­то­ян­ное чувс­тво го­лода и зу­дящее вез­де дав­но не­мытое те­ло, не все бли­же под­би­ра­юща­яся сла­бость и апа­тия, а пол­ное от­сутс­твие ис­точни­ков све­та. Здесь я час­то вспо­минаю древ­нее и не­веро­ят­но труд­ное ис­пы­тание, че­рез ко­торое рис­ку­ет прой­ти да­леко не каж­дый ти­бет­ский мо­нах – ис­пы­тание тем­но­той. Кон­цен­три­рова­ние на внут­ренних ис­точни­ках энер­гии жиз­ни ни­ког­да не бы­ло мо­ей силь­ной сто­роной, Та­кедо го­ворил, что мне не хва­та­ет тер­пе­ния… что ж, те­перь у ме­ня ва­гон вре­мени, что­бы ему на­учить­ся.   
Во вре­мя мо­их бде­ний мыс­ля­ми пос­то­ян­но воз­вра­ща­юсь к то­му – кто и за­чем ме­ня тут дер­жит, и как на­дол­го это все за­тянет­ся. То, о чем хо­тел по­гово­рить Дэн­ни, ка­нуло в Ле­ту вмес­те с ним, ес­ли мо­им трем де­тек­ти­вам не при­дет в го­лову под­нять его де­ла Да, имен­но  _трем_ , я уве­рен в том, что и Ло­ган, и моя Эм уже здесь… 

_\- Ты иди­от или са­мо­убий­ца?! – вы­дер­ги­вая с зад­не­го си­дения мо­ей ма­шины ер­шисто­го и мрач­но­го па­рень­ка, нав­скид­ку все­го па­рой лет млад­ше се­бя, став­лю его на но­ги, пред­ва­ритель­но хо­рошень­ко встрях­нув, - те­бя же прос­то уби­ли бы, не слу­шая тво­их оп­равда­ний!  
\- Ник­то веч­но не жи­вет! – с за­паль­чи­вой уве­рен­ностью в собс­твен­ной пра­воте воз­ра­жа­ет он, стря­хивая мою ру­ку с пле­ча.  
\- Ни од­на де­вуш­ка это­го не сто­ит, - мгно­вен­но став­лю ди­аг­ноз, по­падая яв­но в боль­ное мес­то. Злоб­но зыр­кнув, он дос­та­ет си­гаре­ту, за­кури­вая.  
\- Есть те, что сто­ят…  
\- Тог­да тем бо­лее нет смыс­ла в све­дении сче­тов с жизнью. Эй­дан Ма­тис, - пред­став­ля­юсь, про­тяги­вая ру­ку. По­мед­лив, он ее по­жима­ет, - Ло­ган Эколлз и – спа­сибо, что спас мне жизнь. Я твой дол­жник.  
\- Тог­да не пы­тай­ся боль­ше с ней по­кон­чить, - с лег­кой иро­ни­ей от­ве­чаю я, - не за­бывай, что она те­перь при­над­ле­жит мне, раз я те­бя все-та­ки спас.  
\- Что ты де­лал на том скла­де?   
\- Ис­кал кое-ко­го, - от­де­лыва­юсь об­щи­ми фра­зами, не же­лая втя­гивать чу­жих в свои проб­ле­мы, - ее там все рав­но нет.  
\- Сес­тра или де­вуш­ка? – мой вне­зап­ный на­пар­ник де­ловит и соб­ран, - Ко­го они у те­бя заб­ра­ли?  
\- Сес­тру, - не­охот­но от­ве­чаю я, не за­метив сам, как рас­ска­зываю ему всю ис­то­рию ис­чезно­вения Кол­лин.  
\- Не с той сто­роны на­чал, при­ятель, - со зна­ни­ем де­ла, со­вер­шенно не сты­ку­ющим­ся с его на­халь­ным ви­дом и воз­растом, за­меча­ет он, - те­бе ну­жен вы­ход на тех, кто этим зап­равля­ет, а не на их шес­те­рок. Мо­гу ус­тро­ить те­бя бар­ме­ном в один из их рес­то­ранов, ра­но или поз­дно, но хо­зя­ин там объ­явит­ся.  
\- Че­го же, та­кой ум­ный, сам этим пу­тем не по­шел? – на мой яз­ви­тель­ный тон Ло­ган спо­кой­но по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Это слиш­ком дол­го, а у ме­ня – сро­ки го­рят. Ну, бы­вай, я поз­во­ню, как обо всем до­гово­рюсь.  
\- Стой-стой, - ус­пе­ваю ух­ва­тить его за пле­чо и вер­нуть на­зад, - ку­да на­мылил­ся?   
\- Ду­ма­ешь, спас мне жизнь – по­лучил в лич­ное поль­зо­вание, - бур­чит он, опять стря­хивая мою ла­донь с пле­ча.  
\- А – раз­ве нет? Не ты толь­ко что рас­пи­нал­ся про долг и про­чее, нет?  
\- Я и не от­ка­зыва­юсь, - ог­ля­дев­шись вок­руг, он мор­щится, - ни­чего луч­ше этой ды­ры не на­шел?_

Об­рывки прош­ло­го всплы­ва­ют вне­зап­но и со­вер­шенно бес­связ­но, на­чина­ясь с обор­ванной фра­зы и так­же не­ожи­дан­но окан­чи­ва­ясь на по­лус­ло­ве. Под­созна­ние мед­ленно зав­ла­дева­ет ту­пе­ющим от все­го про­ис­хо­дяще­го соз­на­ни­ем и мне нуж­но лишь ра­зоб­рать­ся в том, о чем оно пы­та­ет­ся рас­ска­зать. 

_\- Ты иди­от или са­мо­убий­ца? – выс­лу­шав, ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Ло­ган весь­ма про­за­ичес­ким то­ном, сло­во в сло­во пов­то­ряя мои собс­твен­ные сло­ва, ска­зан­ные поч­ти год на­зад. – Или так на де­вицу за­пал?  
\- Она спас­ла мне жизнь, хо­тя мог­ла это­го и не де­лать, - по­жимаю пле­чами, со­бирая сум­ку, - к то­му же, как вы­яс­ни­лось, на­ши от­цы оба по­пали в од­ну и ту же ло­вуш­ку. Толь­ко мой по­кон­чил со­бой, а на ее от­ца по­веси­ли взрыв са­моле­та и он по­гиб в тюрь­ме.   
\- То же мне, мсти­тели до­моро­щен­ные, - вор­чит он, впро­чем, боль­ше ра­ди про­фор­мы, - ты там по­ос­то­рож­ней, на этом ос­тро­ве. Не­из­вес­тно – ку­да и за­чем те­бя за­везут… С то­бой по­ехать, что ли…  
\- Нет, те­бя не пус­тят, - с улыб­кой от­зы­ва­юсь я, - там стро­гий от­бор и очень вы­сокая пла­та за обу­чение.  
\- Тог­да вер­нусь в Лос-Ан­дже­лес, - вслух раз­мышля­ет Ло­ган, - и там поп­ро­бую зай­ти с дру­гого кон­ца. Твою сес­тру ведь не че­рез пор­тал пе­реп­ра­вили, зна­чит – кто-то что-то ви­дел или слы­шал, или пом­нит…  
\- Или зна­ет, - за­кан­чи­ваю за не­го, - всег­да есть кто-то… Но ты сде­ла­ешь для ме­ня кое-что, преж­де чем воз­вра­щать­ся.  
\- Что? – он смот­рит вы­жида­юще, по­ка я дос­таю из ящи­ка сто­ла бро­шюру из при­зыв­но­го пун­кта Ар­мии США, - Из­де­ва­ешь­ся?  
\- Нет, аб­со­лют­но серь­езен, - при­сажи­ва­юсь ря­дом, - слу­шай, Ло­ган, это впол­не пой­дет, как вре­мен­ное ре­шение тво­их проб­лем. И от­вле­чет, и пар лиш­ний вы­пус­тишь, ну и де­лом те­бя обес­пе­чат на дол­гие го­ды. По­думай, что ты те­ря­ешь? И – поз­во­ни уже на­конец сво­ей Ве­рони­ке!   
\- Она уже дав­но за­была – что я есть на све­те, - бур­чит он, все еще раз­гля­дывая бро­шюру.  
\- Те­бя? – я ус­ме­ха­юсь, - она да­же но­мер твой из те­лефо­на не уда­лила, прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай, - под­мигнув, за­киды­ваю сум­ку на пле­чо, - за­вер­буй­ся, а по­том поз­во­ни ей…_

Та­кедо всег­да го­ворил, что - из двух пу­тей, ле­жащих пе­ред то­бой, вы­бери тот, что длин­нее. Пусть ты зат­ра­тишь на не­го боль­ше вре­мени и сил, но он при­ведет те­бя к це­ли сос­ре­дото­чен­ным. Ко­рот­кий же путь ос­тавь сво­ему вра­гу – тог­да есть шанс, что вы дос­тигне­те це­ли од­новре­мен­но. Я не на­де­юсь най­ти ис­точник зву­ка ка­пель, по­тому что об­ша­ривал это по­меще­ние, ка­жет­ся, сот­ни раз… прос­то чем-то на­до убить вре­мя до сле­ду­ющей от­ключ­ки… Ни­ша раз­ме­ром не бо­лее трех фу­тов ши­риной ока­зыва­ет­ся на уров­не мо­их ко­леней, и как я мог ее про­пус­тить – не пред­став­ляю. Мне не выб­рать­ся че­рез нее, да и вы­ход там вряд ли есть, но ка­па­ющая во­да ку­да-то уте­ка­ет, зна­чит – мож­но поп­ро­бовать его по­ис­кать. Вос­по­мина­ние как вспыш­ка, нак­ры­ва­ет не­ожи­дан­но, ког­да я пы­та­юсь про­тис­нуть­ся внутрь этой ни­ши, да­же при­мер­но не пред­став­ляя, что ме­ня там ждет и смо­гу ли вер­нуть­ся на­зад. За­мерев, я со­об­ра­жаю, что те­перь – знаю, кто и за­чем за­пих­нул ме­ня сю­да, бо­лее то­го, имен­но по­это­му ме­ня от­сю­да и не вы­пус­тят…

_\- Вы – сын Тре­вора Ма­тиса? – с этой фра­зы на­чина­ет­ся те­лефон­ный раз­го­вор, зас­та­вив­ший ме­ня свер­нуть на обо­чину и ос­та­новить­ся, - вы мне его на­пом­ни­ли. Нам сто­ит по­гово­рить.  
\- О чем, мис­тер Кларк? – я уз­нал сво­его тес­тя и те­перь пы­та­юсь со­об­ра­зить, че­го он до­бива­ет­ся и при чем тут я. – Хо­тите при­нес­ти из­ви­нения за его са­мо­убий­ство? Это не ва­ша ви­на.  
\- Знаю, это кор­по­рация Ин­фи­нити ис­порти­ла нам жизнь, - аб­со­лют­но серь­ез­но го­ворит он, - и она же при­гово­рила Кон­ра­да и Дэ­ни­эла.   
\- А вы – па­лач? Или су­дия? – спе­ци­аль­но про­из­но­ся это сло­во на ста­рин­ный ма­нер, вы­хожу из ма­шины.  
\- Ни то, ни дру­гое, - от­вет его в те­лефо­не зву­чит стран­ным эхом, я не сра­зу по­нимаю, что он где-то сов­сем близ­ко, - все­го лишь пос­лушный ис­полни­тель чу­жой во­ли…  
\- Лю­бые при­казы мож­но обой­ти, - раз­вернув­шись, уже не в те­лефон, от­ве­чаю я, отец мо­ей Эм ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
\- Но не тог­да, ког­да на ко­ну сто­ят жиз­ни близ­ких лю­дей, вам ли это­го не знать, мо­лодой че­ловек, вы по­теря­ли сес­тру и так и не сми­рились с этим.  
\- Я сде­лал все, что мог!  
\- И это­го ока­залось не­дос­та­точ­но, - он под­хо­дит бли­же, - Вик­то­рия мне ска­зала, что вы бы­ли близ­ки с Эми­ли Торн, мо­жете свя­зать ме­ня с ней?  
\- Нет! Я не знаю, где она сей­час, мы рас­ста­лись и по­теря­ли связь… Быть мо­жет, Но­лан… мис­тер Росс…  
\- Быть мо­жет… - рас­се­ян­но ки­ва­ет Дэ­вид, дос­та­вая из кар­ма­на шприц, - по­пытай­тесь не соп­ро­тив­лять­ся, ина­че мне при­дет­ся вас еще и уда­рить…_

На­вер­ное, я драл­ся – это ин­стинкт, но все рав­но ока­зал­ся в ка­мен­ном меш­ке без вся­ких ва­ри­ан­тов вы­хода из не­го. С тру­дом до­тянув­шись под уг­ро­жа­юще спус­ка­ющим­ся кни­зу по­тол­ком ни­ши до во­ды, на ощупь вы­яс­няю, что это что-то вро­де ес­тес­твен­но­го ис­точни­ка, ухо­дяще­го ку­да-то вглубь. Быть мо­жет, он и вы­ныри­ва­ет где-то на по­вер­хность, но – про­верять это слиш­ком боль­шой риск в мо­ем сос­то­янии. Единс­твен­ная поль­за – во­да по­может из­бе­жать оче­ред­ной от­ключ­ки га­зом и воз­можно, по­явят­ся но­вые пер­спек­ти­вы. 

 

 

***  
Нес­коль­ко се­кунд мы с Вик­то­ри­ей раз­гля­дыва­ем друг дру­га сквозь стек­ло, по­ка Ло­ган не по­да­ет го­лос.  
\- Кто там, Эмс, пиц­цу при­нес­ли? – взгляд Вик­то­рии из уг­ро­жа­юще­го ста­новит­ся вдруг лу­каво-по­нима­ющим. Она ки­ва­ет поч­ти одоб­ри­тель­но и воп­ро­ситель­но смот­рит на зак­ры­тую дверь. Сос­тро­ив под­хо­дящую слу­чаю гри­масу, я ее все-та­ки впус­каю, ком­менти­руя, - Нет, это со­сед­ка заш­ла, за кры­синым ядом, у нее свой за­кон­чился…  
\- Очень ос­тро­ум­но… - она де­монс­тра­тив­но меш­ка­ет­ся, по­нижая го­лос до те­ат­раль­но­го ше­пота, - как мне об­ра­щать­ся к те­бе – Эми­ли или Аман­да… он – в кур­се?  
\- Эми­ли бу­дет при­выч­нее нам обо­им, не прав­да ли, Вик­то­рия, - чувс­твуя под­ни­ма­ющу­юся злость, от­зы­ва­юсь я, - как вы счи­та­ете?  
\- А ты мо­лодец! – она ки­ва­ет в знак под­твержде­ния собс­твен­ных слов, - не ду­мала, что у те­бя хва­тит ду­ху вер­нуть­ся пос­ле то­го, что бы­ло. А мис­тер Ма­тис, как я по­нимаю, уже этап прой­ден­ный… За­ин­те­ресо­вали но­вые го­ризон­ты?  
\- За­чем вы приш­ли, Вик­то­рия?  
\- Зак­лю­чить пе­реми­рие, - она уса­жива­ет­ся в од­но из кре­сел так, слов­но это ее Бе­лый трон, - ты ведь не зна­ла, что твой отец жив, ина­че вер­ну­лась бы го­раз­до рань­ше. На ко­го ты на­цели­лась на этот раз?   
\- А в чем – ва­ша вы­года, - я скло­ня­юсь бли­же, заг­ля­дывая ей в гла­за, - она ведь всег­да у вас есть… Что вам от ме­ня нуж­но?  
\- Твое со­дей­ствие в ней­тра­лиза­ции тво­его от­ца, - так же пря­мо гля­дя, от­ве­ча­ет она, - ины­ми сло­вами, я хо­чу, что­бы ты спас­ла ме­ня от не­го. Он со­бира­ет­ся ме­ня убить.  
\- Ка­кая пре­лесть! – всплес­нув ру­ками, обо­рачи­ва­юсь, ло­вя ве­селый взгляд Ло­гана, - Вы про­сите за­щиты – у ме­ня! Жаль, мы не мо­жем за­фик­си­ровать этот мо­мент!  
\- Прек­ра­ти па­яс­ни­чать! – рез­ко об­ры­ва­ет она, - Ты все по­нима­ешь, Эми­ли, ина­че не вер­ну­лась бы сю­да. - У ме­ня ощу­щение, буд­то я чи­таю кни­гу, куль­ми­нация ко­торой на­писа­на санс­кри­том, но Вик­то­рия это­го уло­вить не дол­жна.  
\- Мо­жет быть мы все-та­ки не бу­дем пе­рехо­дить гра­ницы при­личий, Вик­то­рия, - взгля­дом я ука­зываю на без­мя­теж­но­го Ло­гана, пе­рек­лю­ча­юще­го кноп­ки те­леви­зора в кух­не, - и по­гово­рим на­еди­не?  
\- А что это из­ме­нит? Ты при­еха­ла, по­тому что твой  _мис­тер Ма­тис_  про­валил де­ло. Сна­чала я ду­мала, что Дэ­ни­эла убил он… - не­ожи­дан­но горь­ко про­из­но­сит Вик­то­рия, вы­ходя на крыль­цо-ве­ран­ду, - это его вне­зап­ное ис­чезно­вение так кста­ти. По­том я ста­ла сво­дить та­кие же оче­вид­ные фак­ты вмес­те и кар­тинка по­лучи­лась слиш­ком уж страш­ной.   
\- По­чему вы ду­ма­ете, что это – план от­ца?   
\- По­тому что – мне есть, за что мстить, Аман­да. Че­тыре го­да на­зад ты на­чала эту свя­щен­ную вой­ну про­тив ме­ня, - Вик­то­рия по­вора­чива­ет­ся ко мне, - мы обе столь­ко в ней по­теря­ли… Да­вай ос­та­новим­ся, по­ка еще есть та­кая воз­можность…  
\- Вы пра­вы в од­ном, Вик­то­рия, я при­еха­ла сю­да из-за Эй­да­на, ни­чего не зная об от­це. Вы же сде­лали все, что­бы он счи­тал ме­ня по­гиб­шей! И пос­ле это­го пред­ла­га­ете пе­реми­рие?!   
\- Ней­тра­литет, - ис­прав­ля­ет она, - вре­мена­ми во­ору­жен­ный, на боль­шее мы обе не спо­соб­ны. По­гово­ри с ним, зас­тавь у­ехать вмес­те с то­бой – и там ты мо­жешь рас­ска­зать ему лю­бую из сво­их ду­шещи­патель­ных вер­сий на вы­бор…  
\- Глав­ное, что­бы вы в ней фи­гури­рова­ли не как враг №1, так, Вик­то­рия?  
\- Как ви­дишь, мы обе оши­бались на счет друг дру­га, твой отец жив-здо­ров…  
\- Но не ва­шими ста­рани­ями! – упорс­твую я в сво­ем не­жела­нии ид­ти на ком­про­мисс имен­но с ней. – Ведь да­же сей­час вы сде­лали все, что­бы нас раз­лу­чить и так бы­ло всег­да!  
\- Я – злая ма­чеха, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она, - убив­шая твою сдви­нутую ма­машу в це­лях са­моза­щиты. Не за­бывай, до­рогая, у ко­го пис­то­лет с тво­ими, кста­ти, от­пе­чат­ка­ми на нем.   
\- А я все жда­ла, ког­да же вы пе­рей­де­те от просьб к уг­ро­зам, - по­качав го­ловой, опус­ка­юсь на под­весные ка­чели, - нам ни­ког­да не удас­тся до­гово­рить­ся, Вик­то­рия, слиш­ком уж мно­го вза­им­ных пре­тен­зий на­копи­лось… да­же ес­ли и ос­новная при­чина на­шего про­тивос­то­яния це­ла и нев­ре­дима.  
\- Хо­рошо, - она са­дит­ся ря­дом, - тог­да да­вай прос­то сде­ла­ем друг дру­гу одол­же­ние, - я мол­чу в ожи­дании про­дол­же­ния, - ты по­гово­ришь с Дэ­видом, а я – сде­лаю так, что твой мис­тер Ма­тис не бу­дет боль­ше за­мешан в убий­стве Дэн­ни и бла­гопо­луч­но смо­жет вер­нуть­ся к те­бе, - вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрев на Ло­гана в гос­ти­ной, Вик­то­рия за­кан­чи­ва­ет, - ес­ли, ко­неч­но, пер­спек­ти­ва его воз­вра­щения те­бе все еще ин­те­рес­на.   
\- Я не мо­гу обе­щать, что … Дэ­вид, - с тру­дом про­из­но­шу имя от­ца, - мне по­верит и сог­ла­сит­ся.  
\- Это уже твои за­боты, ми­лоч­ка, - вновь вер­нувшись к сво­еобыч­ной уве­рен­ной ма­нере, улы­ба­ет­ся она, - вклю­чи свое оба­яние или при­кинь­ся нес­час­тной си­рот­кой, но убе­ди его прек­ра­тить во­рошить прош­лое. Ина­че это кон­чится пла­чев­но и преж­де все­го – для не­го! – рез­ко под­нявшись, она ис­че­за­ет в тем­но­те так­же не­ожи­дан­но, как и приш­ла.   
\- Ты ее не при­била, - ка­чели еще рас­ка­чива­ют­ся и Ло­ган при­дер­жи­ва­ет их, ус­тра­ива­ясь ря­дом, - Но­лан от­клю­чил­ся, ска­зал – зай­дет ут­ром. Мне ос­тать­ся с то­бой?   
\- Я взрос­лая де­воч­ка, Ло­ган и впол­не…  
\- Но кош­ма­ры по-преж­не­му те­бе снят­ся, - он вы­дыха­ет дым в сто­рону, кон­чик си­гаре­ты ос­ве­ща­ет ли­цо, - знаю по собс­твен­но­му опы­ту. Со мной – мож­но рас­сла­бить­ся, Эми­ли, я для это­го здесь… что­бы ты бы­ла не од­на.  
\- Спа­сибо, - улы­ба­юсь дос­та­точ­но де­жур­но, - вы­бирай сам, ес­ли счи­та­ешь, что для под­держа­ния ле­ген­ды те­бе луч­ше пе­рено­чевать тут – плед в шка­фу под лес­тни­цей, - под­нявшись, нап­равля­юсь к две­рям, - А что ка­са­ет­ся снов… я дав­но пе­рес­та­ла их ви­деть…

 

_…дав­но пе­рес­та­ла…_  Как же! С тех пор, как от Эй­да­на бы­ло ни слу­ху ни ду­ху, я прос­то пе­рес­та­ла спать. То, как я про­вожу но­чи, нель­зя наз­вать пол­но­цен­ным сном, это боль­ше по­хоже на про­валы, с жут­ки­ми кар­тинка­ми и го­лов­ной болью ра­но по­ут­ру. Са­мих снов я ни­ког­да не пом­ню, что к луч­ше­му, не­сом­ненно. Ес­ли бы Эй­дан был ря­дом! Он не­об­хо­дим мне, что­бы прос­то жить, од­ним при­сутс­тви­ем сво­им в мо­ей жиз­ни раз­го­няя мрак и бе­зыс­ходность. Днем мыс­ли о том, где он и что с ним, уда­ет­ся заг­нать ку­да-то вглубь соз­на­ния, ста­ра­ясь не об­ра­щать на них вни­мания, как на ту­пую боль, ко­торую ни­чего не бе­рет… Но но­чами… но­чи – са­мое страш­ное вре­мя су­ток, по­тому что все на­коп­ленное за эти дни, на­вали­ва­ет­ся од­ной мощ­ной вол­ной, сби­вая с ног и опус­то­шая. Я не знаю – как жить без не­го… Мок­рая от неп­ро­шен­ных слез по­душ­ка про­тив­но хо­лодит ли­цо, но у ме­ня нет ни же­лания, ни сил что-то ис­прав­лять. Зав­тра… вер­нее, уже се­год­ня мне нуж­но сно­ва бу­дет  _иг­рать на пуб­ли­ку_ , а где взять для это­го ду­шев­ные си­лы – я не знаю…   
\- Я по­могу, Эми­ли, -  _его_  ру­ки об­ни­ма­ют ме­ня, при­жимая креп­ко, - я бу­ду ря­дом… - мне так не­выно­симо хо­чет­ся, что­бы это был  _он_ … Но я знаю, что сто­ит от­крыть гла­за и я на­тол­кнусь на вни­матель­ный, в ме­ру учас­тли­вый взгляд Ло­гана Экол­лза, по­это­му – заж­му­рива­юсь, тес­нее при­жима­ясь к на­шему вне­зап­но­му со­юз­ни­ку, ста­ратель­но пред­став­ляя сво­его му­жа и пря­ча ли­цо на гру­ди его стран­но­го дру­га.


	3. Chapter 3

## Часть 3

***  
Газ по­яв­ля­ет­ся поч­ти тог­да, ког­да я ожи­дал – глу­бокой ночью… по мо­им рас­че­там, ра­зуме­ет­ся, хо­тя я дав­но по­терял ори­ен­та­цию во вре­мени и прос­транс­тве. Мок­рые тряп­ки на ли­це по­мог­ли и, на этот раз я наб­лю­даю за тем, как в нес­коль­ких мет­рах над го­ловой сдви­га­ет­ся плот­но приг­нанный к кра­ям от­вер­стия люк. Свет, да­же сквозь та­кую ма­лень­кую щель, нес­терпи­мо ре­жет гла­за, от­выкшие за эти нес­коль­ко не­дель во­об­ще что-ли­бо ви­деть. У ме­ня все­го од­на по­пыт­ка, да и та весь­ма сом­ни­тель­на, по­тому что я на­де­юсь лишь на то, что про­ви­ант мне при­носит и спус­ка­ет нек­то в оди­ночес­тве и без ору­жия, ведь я по идее – без соз­на­ния. Цепь чуть пог­ро­мыхи­ва­ет, опус­ка­ясь, а еще мне ме­рещит­ся ти­хий скрип и толь­ко тог­да до­ходит – где я! В по­местье Грей­со­нов, в са­мой даль­ней и поч­ти заб­ро­шен­ной его час­ти есть по­лураз­ру­шен­ный фли­гель, где дер­жат са­довый ин­вентарь, и нев­да­леке от не­го – ста­рый пе­ресох­ший ко­лодец. Все пра­виль­но – под­земный ис­точник ис­сяк, по­меняв рус­ло, ко­лодец вы­сох и его за­били, так и не за­сыпав. Дэ­вид дол­жен был про не­го знать, так же, как и я, зна­комый с по­месть­ем. Удоб­ная тюрь­ма и мо­гила, при не­об­хо­димос­ти. Дож­давшись, ког­да мо­гу до­тянуть­ся до ниж­не­го кон­ца це­пи, ух­ва­тыва­юсь и на­чинаю мед­ленно под­ни­мать­ся, но­гами опи­ра­ясь на сте­ну… сил поч­ти нет, ме­ня го­нит вверх уп­рямс­тво и ин­стинкт вы­жива­ния. За эти дни, про­веден­ные в вы­нуж­денном оди­ночес­тве и тем­но­те, я не раз вспом­нил Та­кедо и его уро­ки, вот и сей­час с за­вязан­ны­ми гла­зами, по­тому что свет по-преж­не­му не­пере­носим, ори­ен­ти­ру­юсь толь­ко на слух, за­мираю под тя­желой крыш­кой на са­мом вер­ху, быс­тро со­об­ра­жая – что даль­ше.   
\- Да­вай, при­ятель, вы­бирай­ся! – зна­комый го­лос вы­бива­ет поч­ву из-под ног, в фи­гураль­ном смыс­ле, а Ло­ган, с тру­дом сдви­нув крыш­ку еще на па­ру дюй­мов, пых­тит, - или ты соб­рался уй­ти в от­шель­ни­ки? Не на­дей­ся по­весить на ме­ня за­боту о тво­ей семье, мне и сво­ей хва­та­ет!  
\- Как ты ока­зал­ся здесь? – хрип­лю я, с его по­мощью пе­рева­лив­шись че­рез край и вдох­нув, на­конец, чис­то­го ноч­но­го воз­ду­ха.  
\- От те­бя не­сет за ки­лометр, друг! Прос­то не­выно­симо! – под­ста­вив пле­чо, Ло­ган поч­ти та­щит ме­ня на се­бе, - к же­не в та­ком ви­де нель­зя, она ис­пу­га­ет­ся.  
\- Эм здесь?  
\- А где же ей еще быть?! В до­ме на пля­же, Вик­то­рия бы­ла у нее вче­ра… - под­нявшись по ка­ким-то сту­пень­кам, ока­зыва­ем­ся в до­ме у бас­сей­на, - да­вай в душ, а я со­об­ра­жу что-ни­будь по­есть, - он ло­вит мой рас­фо­кус­си­рован­ный взгляд, до­бав­ляя, - а по­том – все объ­яс­ню…

 

Ед­ва не от­клю­чив­шись па­ру раз в ду­ше и еще бо­рясь с прис­ту­пами на­каты­ва­ющей дур­но­ты – от рез­кой сме­ны об­ста­нов­ки, све­та, воз­ду­ха и прос­транс­тва, умуд­ря­юсь при­вес­ти се­бя в бо­лее-ме­нее при­выч­ный вид. Раз­гля­дывая в зер­ка­ле то блед­ное с чер­ны­ми про­вала­ми глаз, за­рос­шее ще­тиной неч­то, на­зыва­емое мо­им ли­цом, не сра­зу за­мечаю от­ра­жение мо­ей Эми­ли по­зади. Она сто­ит, не дви­га­ясь в двер­ном про­еме, при­жав ла­дони к гу­бам, и мол­чит. Раз­вернув­шись слиш­ком быс­тро, не рас­счи­тал си­лы и те­перь мед­ленно спол­заю по стен­ке в ее ру­ках…  
\- Прибью Ло­гана, - ком­менти­рую я, ког­да раз­ноцвет­ные му­раш­ки пе­ред гла­зами раз­ве­ива­ют­ся, да­вая рас­смот­реть скло­нен­ное на­до мною ли­цо мо­ей же­ны. Сле­ды яв­ной тре­воги, пос­то­ян­ной бес­сонни­цы и горь­кая склад­ка в угол­ках губ го­ворят мне го­раз­до боль­ше лю­бых слов. Моя Эм с нев­нятным всхли­пом при­жима­ет ме­ня к се­бе, без­звуч­но пов­то­ряя моё имя не­пос­лушны­ми гу­бами. Об­няв ру­кой ее за шею, при­тяги­ваю бли­же, - это я, Эм, и со мной ни­чего не слу­чилось…  
\- Ты не сдер­жал обе­щания, - нег­ромко уко­ря­ет она, ус­тра­ива­ясь на по­лу так, что­бы я мог по­ложить го­лову ей на ко­лени.  
-  _Про­вес­ти всю жизнь в меч­тах о те­бе и уме­реть оди­ноким_? – чуть нас­мешли­во ци­тирую я ус­лы­шан­ное где-то, зас­лу­жив еще один уко­риз­ненный взгляд.  
\- Ты обе­щал – ре­ког­носци­ров­ку на мес­тнос­ти, а не раз­ведку бо­ем… - на­поми­на­ет мне Эми­ли, - и что в ито­ге?  
\- Ус­пешная лов­ля на жив­ца? – выд­ви­гаю я пред­по­ложе­ние, ло­вя сум­рачный взгляд тем­ных глаз, - в план это не вхо­дило, сплош­ная им­про­виза­ция.  
\- Твои шут­ки с каж­дым ра­зом де­ла­ют­ся все ос­тро­ум­нее, - от­ве­ча­ет Эми­ли, ос­во­бож­да­ясь из мо­их рук, - ты да­же не спро­сил о Кол­лин…  
\- Она в до­ме мо­ей ма­тери, нет? – по­мор­щившись, при­нимаю си­дячее по­ложе­ние, спи­ной опи­ра­ясь на стен­ку, - Эм, не мы это на­чали, но ког­да-то на­до пос­та­вить точ­ку.  
\- Я и пос­та­вила, год на­зад!  
\- Мы – сбе­жали, - я очень ста­ра­юсь быть жес­тким, ина­че Эми­ли не пе­рек­лю­чить, она дол­жна ра­зоз­лить­ся, что­бы пе­рес­тать бо­ять­ся за ме­ня. – Пря­мо в раз­гар боя, прос­то…  
\- Де­зер­ти­рова­ли? Ты это оп­ре­деле­ние по­дыс­ки­ва­ешь? – по­вер­нув го­лову, она смот­рит пря­мо на ме­ня, - Вы – все, на­чиная с Но­лана и за­кан­чи­вая то­бой, в три го­лоса убеж­да­ли ме­ня, что имен­но это­го хо­тел для ме­ня отец, что так бу­дет луч­ше, что ни­чего не ос­та­нет­ся, ес­ли про­дол­жать мстить! И те­перь ты мне го­воришь про бегс­тво!  
\- Эми­ли… - я ус­пе­ваю удер­жать ее ря­дом, хо­тя си­лы на ис­хо­де, - боль­ше все­го на све­те сей­час я хо­чу ока­зать­ся в лю­бом дру­гом мес­те на пла­нете вмес­те с то­бой и Кол­лин, но эта пет­ля так и бу­дет ло­мать на­ши жиз­ни, по­ка мы не прой­дем ее до кон­ца.   
\- Вик­то­рия не зас­лу­жила быс­трой смер­ти, - сно­ва пов­то­ря­ет она, - это слиш­ком лег­ко.  
\- Де­ло не в Вик­то­рии, - от две­рей про­из­но­сит Ло­ган, - де­ло в тво­ем от­це. Не унич­то­жай ме­ня взгля­дом, Ма­тис, она приш­ла са­ма, я пло­хо от­ры­ва­юсь от хвос­та.   
\- Не так уж и пло­хо, - ком­менти­ру­ет моя же­на, под­ни­ма­ясь ему навс­тре­чу, - при чем здесь мой отец?  
\- Он дер­жал тво­его му­жа в ста­ром ко­лод­це и, су­дя по все­му, пла­ниро­вал его там и ос­та­вить, - Ло­ган пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет мой взгляд, ки­вая, - да-да, по­хоже, в этот раз газ дол­жен был те­бя от­клю­чить на­сов­сем. Как те­бе уда­лось?  
\- Это мы об­су­дим поз­же, - от­ры­вис­то от­ве­чаю, не сво­дя глаз с Эми­ли, - у не­го не бы­ло вы­бора, Эм… он пы­тал­ся мне это объ­яс­нить, пе­ред тем как…  
\- Как убить те­бя? – ее го­лос зве­нит, - Пла­чущий убий­ца су­щес­тву­ет толь­ко в кра­сивых ки­тай­ских филь­мах, и да­же там все кон­чи­лось пло­хо – для не­го.   
\- Его вы­тащи­ли из тюрь­мы на оп­ре­делен­ных ус­ло­ви­ях, - всту­па­ет Ло­ган, - Но­лан объ­яс­нит те­бе луч­ше нас обо­их. Но по фак­ту, це­ной бы­ла ты, твоя жизнь и бе­зопас­ность.   
\- Это ты так пы­та­ешь­ся ме­ня уте­шить? Ло­ган, зас­та­вить убить мож­но все­го один раз, - она неп­ро­из­воль­но смот­рит на ме­ня, как и я, пом­ня тот день в Лос-Ан­дже­лесе, - и пос­ле это­го че­ловек ли­бо по­кон­чит с со­бой, ли­бо – про­дол­жит… Нет дру­гого пу­ти!  
\- Про­дол­жит по доб­рой во­ле, ты об этом? – при­сев ря­дом со мной, он за­кури­ва­ет, пред­ла­гая и мне, - Об­сто­ятель­ства в жиз­ни бы­ва­ют очень раз­ные.  
\- Я зна­ла сво­его от­ца и он не был убий­цей, - ти­хо от­ве­ча­ет она, - а тот, кто убил Кон­ра­да и Дэн­ни… не знаю – кто он те­перь…   
\- Бо­юсь, что в его при­целе имен­но ты – Эми­ли Торн…

 

Весь­ма эле­ган­тно ос­та­вив нас од­них, Ло­ган ре­тиру­ет­ся под пред­ло­гом – дос­пать что ос­та­лось, и про­демонс­три­ровать Вик­то­рии, ес­ли она на сво­ем бо­евом пос­ту, что но­чевал в пляж­ном до­ме.   
\- Я не пред­став­ляю, что мо­гу ему ска­зать, Эй­дан, - моя же­на не от­во­дит глаз от Боль­шо­го до­ма, вер­нее, от окон биб­ли­оте­ки-ка­бине­та Кон­ра­да, что так удач­но вы­ходят пря­мо на дом у бас­сей­на. – Как во­об­ще най­ти сло­ва, что­бы объ­яс­нить…  
\- Прос­то на­зови свое имя, Эм, - я ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь по­зади, об­ни­мая ее, - а даль­ше все пой­дет са­мо со­бой. Он ведь по-преж­не­му очень лю­бит те­бя, все это он де­лал – ра­ди те­бя.  
\- Ты по­нима­ешь – что го­воришь?! – она раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, тре­бова­тель­но гля­дя мне в гла­за, - при­чина ги­бели Дэн­ни и, ве­ро­ят­но, Кон­ра­да… и все лишь по­тому, что отец не смог…  
\- От­ка­зать­ся и гор­до уме­реть? Эм, оч­нись, со сколь­ки­ми по­доб­ны­ми ис­то­ри­ями мы стал­ки­вались са­ми, здесь не бы­ва­ет од­нознач­ных ре­шений, по­тому что на ко­ну не прос­то чья-то жизнь! – при­жав ее к се­бе, ти­хо до­бав­ляю, - я бы ко­го угод­но убил, ес­ли бы…  
\- Не убил бы, - воз­ра­жа­ет она, - на­шел бы дру­гой вы­ход, сот­ни вы­ходов! Вы­бор есть всег­да! Мы это зна­ем луч­ше дру­гих – по­тому что мы его сде­лали.   
\- Твой отец – то­же, - при­мири­тель­ным то­ном от­кли­ка­юсь я, сно­ва об­ни­мая, - Эм, что бы ни бы­ло, но луч­ше его ос­та­новить сей­час, до ин­тервью и все­го шу­ма, ко­торый неп­ре­мен­но под­ни­мет­ся вок­руг этой ста­рой ис­то­рии. И не­из­вес­тно – что мо­жет всплыть в про­цес­се…. – взяв ее ли­цо в ла­дони, лов­лю тре­вож­ный взгляд, - по­нима­ешь ме­ня? – она ки­ва­ет, и ее взгляд мед­ленно дрей­фу­ет вниз, ос­та­новив­шись на мо­их гу­бах.  
\- По­целуй ме­ня, Эй­дан, - про­из­но­сит она, об­ви­вая шею ру­ками, при­жима­ясь всем те­лом, так что у ме­ня на­чина­ет шу­меть в го­лове и за­кипа­ет кровь, - ес­ли ты, ко­неч­но, в сос­то­янии…   
Так бы­ва­ет всег­да – у нас, во вся­ком слу­чае,  _быть с ней_  не­похо­же ни на что дру­гое, я те­ря­юсь в собс­твен­ных мыс­лях и ощу­щени­ях, сно­ва и сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ясь в те мгно­вения, ког­да мы вмес­те…

_\- Я у­еду с то­бой, - про­из­но­сит она, ос­та­нав­ли­вая ме­ня на пол­пу­ти к вы­ходу. И тон­кие сте­ны нас­квозь бу­маж­но­го до­ма бе­зымян­но­го Ос­тро­ва Та­кедо-сан прос­то ис­че­за­ют…_

_\- Ты все про­дол­жа­ешь спра­шивать ме­ня об этом… - ее сум­рачный взгляд не обе­ща­ет ни­чего, но се­кун­ду спус­тя слов­но что-то тол­ка­ет нас друг к дру­гу и уже нет сил отор­вать­ся… я лишь умуд­ря­юсь под­хва­тить ее на ру­ки, за­нося с крыль­ца, пе­римет­ром опо­ясы­ва­юще­го пляж­ный до­мик, внутрь…_

_\- Од­на ночь… ос­та­лась все­го од­на ночь, - коль­цо лег­ко прос­каль­зы­ва­ет на ее па­лец, зас­тавляя ее хму­рить­ся, - и все ос­таль­ные мы про­ведем вмес­те…  
\- Од­на ночь… - эхом от­кли­ка­ет­ся моя на­речен­ная…_

_Пля­шущий в ка­мине огонь не раз­го­ня­ет тем­но­ту, лишь ро­ня­ет ред­кие от­блес­ки на на­ши ли­ца.  
\- Ду­ма­ешь, мы мог­ли бы… - она за­мол­ка­ет, так и не ре­шив­шись про­из­нести это вслух. При­тянув ее на се­бя, за­мираю на се­кун­ду-дру­гую, вслу­шива­ясь в раз­ли­ва­ющий­ся в ду­ше по­кой и ти­хо зве­нящую ра­дость.  
\- Толь­ко с то­бой…_

Ти­хо вы­дох­нув, моя Эм отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, - Ты ко­лючий, - под­ра­зуме­вая мою поч­ти бо­роду, и тут же сно­ва при­жима­ясь ко мне. Отод­ви­нув ее, раз­во­рачи­ва­юсь, скры­ва­ясь в ван­ной. Из зер­ка­ла на ме­ня смот­рит мрач­ная фи­зи­оно­мия вах­ха­бита, хо­рошо так пот­ре­пан­но­го жизнью, но еще впол­не бод­ро­го. Под­мигнув от­ра­жению, на­хожу у Ло­гана брит­ву…  
В ком­на­те не­яс­ные су­мер­ки, уже близ­ко рас­свет, а моя Эм, ка­жет­ся, зад­ре­мала в ожи­дании ме­ня. Ос­то­рож­но при­под­няв, под­хва­тываю ее на ру­ки, ста­ра­ясь не слиш­ком раз­бу­дить. Она ма­шиналь­но об­ни­ма­ет ме­ня за шею, опус­кая го­лову на пле­чо и – про­сыпа­ет­ся…  
\- Поб­рился… - про­водит ла­донью по ще­ке, гля­дя так зна­комо… - Я люб­лю те­бя, Эй­дан…   
\- Уч­ту на бу­дущее, - ти­хо сме­юсь в от­вет, - что для приз­на­ния мне дос­та­точ­но все­го лишь сбрить не­дель­ную ще­тину…  
Ее гу­бы на­ходят мои и мир вок­руг тус­кне­ет, прев­ра­ща­ясь в не­кое по­добие фо­на, те­ат­раль­но­го зад­ни­ка, су­щес­тву­юще­го где-то в ином из­ме­рении. Все ста­новит­ся не­сущес­твен­ным и не­важ­ным – Грей­со­ны, Дэ­вид Кларк и весь Хэм­птонс вмес­те взя­тый. Ког­да ее ру­ки ка­са­ют­ся ме­ня – ощу­щения, слов­но вспы­хива­ет свер­хно­вая, каж­дая кле­точ­ка за­гора­ет­ся ог­нем, прев­ра­ща­ющим­ся в не­уто­лимое пла­мя, по­тушить ко­торое спо­соб­на толь­ко она. 

 

 

***  
Я про­сыпа­юсь от нег­ромких го­лосов, зву­чащих приг­лу­шен­но, яв­но что­бы не пот­ре­вожить мой  _чут­кий сон_.   
\- Нет, Ло­ган, нет! – сдер­жанно воз­ра­жа­ет че­му-то моя Эм, - я да­же не­надол­го здесь Эй­да­на не ос­тавлю! У те­бя здесь – не про­ход­ной двор, но и от вне­зап­но­го по­яв­ле­ния ко­го угод­но из Боль­шо­го до­ма ник­то не зас­тра­хован.  
\- Эми­ли, ко­му здесь хо­дить, там ни­кого не ос­та­лось! – по­лушу­тя, воз­ра­жа­ет Ло­ган, - Вик­то­рия и к те­бе вче­ра за­яви­лась – вот прос­то так, так что и пляж­ный до­мик – не ва­ри­ант.  
\- Тог­да – мо­жет у Но­лана?  
\- Мои до­рогие за­говор­щи­ки! – по­даю я го­лос из кро­вати, - мо­жет, вы ме­ня прос­то по­сыл­кой по поч­те от­пра­вите?  
\- А что…- за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Эми­ли, - Но­лан быс­тро за­кажет чар­тер до Лон­до­на…  
\- Луч­ше – в Ка­лифор­нию, - под­хва­тыва­ет пред­при­им­чи­вый Ло­ган, - там у вас нет пря­мых свя­зей, в слу­чае че­го – ис­кать бу­дут в пос­леднюю оче­редь!  
\- Эм… - пы­та­юсь я прив­лечь вни­мание сво­ей же­ны, - Эми­ли… - од­на­ко, все бе­зус­пешно, они так ув­леклись об­сужде­ни­ем де­талей, что не слы­шат ме­ня, - Аман­да!   
Это всег­да сра­баты­ва­ет, моя Эм по­вора­чива­ет­ся, встре­ча­ясь со мной взгля­дом, - мы слу­ша­ем те­бя, Эй­дан…  
\- Я не у­еду от­сю­да без те­бя, - от­ве­чаю я, чуть не рух­нув при по­пыт­ке встать. Оце­нив это по дос­то­инс­тву, Эми­ли ки­ва­ет, - хо­рошо, зна­чит – пе­реси­дишь у Но­лана, я поз­во­ню…  
\- Нет! Ниг­де  _пе­реси­живать_  я не бу­ду, - под­тя­нув под спи­ну по­душ­ку, ус­тра­ива­юсь удоб­нее, - до ин­тервью у нас чуть боль­ше две­над­ца­ти ча­сов, я их и в на­шем до­ме чу­дес­но про­веду.  
\- Ту­да мо­жет прид­ти Дэ­вид! Ло­ган, да ска­жи же ему!  
\- Ду­маю, он прав, Эми­ли, ка­кой смысл пря­тать­ся, - по­жима­ет пле­чами тот, - ес­ли бы он хо­тел что-то ис­пра­вить или ус­петь за­мес­ти сле­ды – при­шел бы сю­да.   
\- С че­го ты взял?  
\- По­тому что он зна­ет, что ты сбе­жал, а я – те­бе по­мог… - на мой не­мой воп­рос он слег­ка дви­га­ет пле­чами, - вклю­чи ло­гику, чу­вак! Кто еще мог прос­ле­дить, ку­да па­ру раз в не­делю поз­дни­ми ве­чера­ми тас­ка­ет­ся не­ожи­дан­но вос­крес­ший объ­яв­ленный двад­цать лет на­зад тер­ро­рис­том мут­ный тип? Здесь боль­ше нет кан­ди­датов…  
\- Тог­да, те­бе луч­ше то­же от­сю­да уб­рать­ся, Ло­ган, - за­тева­ет преж­нюю плас­тинку Эми­ли, - я не хо­чу от­ве­чать и пе­ред тво­ей семь­ей, на мне дос­та­точ­но чу­жих ис­порчен­ных жиз­ней.  
\- Вот еще! – так зна­комо фыр­ка­ет он, - я уже пре­дуп­ре­дил Ве­рони­ку, что не вер­нусь рань­ше сле­ду­ющих вы­ход­ных, и со­об­щил ей пол­ный рас­клад. Так что, - он улы­ба­ет­ся, - моя  _буль­дож­ка_ , ес­ли что – тут всех на уши пос­та­вит.  
\- Луч­ше до это­го  _ес­ли что_  – не до­водить…  
\- Са­мо со­бой, - пок­ла­дис­то сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Ло­ган, - по­это­му, Эми­ли, те­бе на­до встре­тить­ся с от­цом се­год­ня же. Пой­ду, под­го­ню ма­шину к са­довой ка­лит­ке, не та­щить­ся же с то­бой, при­ятель, че­рез пляж пеш­ком!  
Про­водив его не­понят­ным взгля­дом, моя Эм са­дит­ся ря­дом, - вы оба – аван­тю­рис­ты!   
\- Еще ка­кие, - мгно­вен­но сог­ла­ша­юсь я, - по­тому и свя­зались с то­бой!

 

\- Но­лан? – Эми­ли под­ни­ма­ет­ся по сту­пень­кам, про­пус­тив нас с Ло­ганом впе­ред. – По­чему ты здесь?   
\- Ждал те­бя, Эмс, что­бы от­дать это, - он про­тяги­ва­ет за­печа­тан­ный кон­верт, - и ска­зать, что Дэ­вид у­ехал.  
\- То есть – как у­ехал? – Эми­ли в не­до­уме­нии хму­рит­ся, опус­ка­ясь на ка­чели, мы с Ло­ганом воз­вра­ща­ем­ся на крыль­цо, - Ког­да?  
\- Не так дав­но, ра­но ут­ром он за­ехал ко мне, по-ви­димо­му, не най­дя те­бя, - Но­лан опи­ра­ет­ся на пе­рила, гля­дя на оке­ан, - и мы по­гово­рили… Я все ему рас­ска­зал.  
\- Рас­ска­зал – что, Росс? – пред­по­читая не за­мечать пре­дос­те­рега­юще­го жес­та Ло­гана, под­хо­жу бли­же, - Что Эми­ли это Аман­да, что она за­те­яла че­тыре го­да на­зад и во что это вы­лилось?  
\- В об­щем и це­лом, - ки­ва­ет он, все так­же не обо­рачи­ва­ясь, - Эй­дан, он про­сил при­нес­ти те­бе из­ви­нения, он не знал, кто ты и что свя­зыва­ет те­бя, Эми­ли Торн и Ин­фи­нити, вер­нее – то, что ос­та­лось от этой кор­по­рации.   
\- Чуд­но! – я злюсь, но боль­ше не на на­шего  _Мис­те­ра Кью_ , а на не­сос­то­яв­ше­гося тес­тя – Эм мол­чит, а это очень не­хоро­ший знак.  
\- Еще он хо­тел ска­зать прыт­ко­му мо­лодо­му че­лове­ку, так удач­но его от­клю­чив­ше­му, - Ло­ган ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, - сло­ва бла­годар­ности.  
\- Ну да, - не­мед­ленно сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, - мог и убить, си­лы не рас­счи­тывал. Так – воз­вра­щать­ся на­ша Не­мези­да не пла­ниру­ет?  
\- Нет, - на­конец, раз­вернув­шись, Но­лан об­во­дит нас всех не­понят­ным взгля­дом, - он хо­тел поп­ро­щать­ся… как и я, - до­бав­ля­ет он, но вряд ли моя Эм его слы­шит.  
\- Ты не имел пра­ва, Но­лан, - мед­ленно, буд­то че­рез си­лу, про­из­но­сит она, под­ни­мая на не­го по­тяже­лев­ший взгляд, - не имел пра­ва при­нимать ре­шение за ме­ня! -  _На­чалось…_  с тос­кой про­носит­ся в го­лове, я де­лаю шаг впе­ред, но Но­лан уже опе­редил ме­ня.  
\- Пра­во? Эмс - толь­ко у ме­ня оно и есть, по­тому что имен­но мне, в ко­неч­ном сче­те, до­верил те­бя твой отец. Ме­ня он про­сил по­забо­тить­ся о том, что­бы ты про­жила  _нор­маль­ную_  жизнь! – он сме­ет­ся, - А вмес­то это­го я, как и все, кто так или ина­че те­бе бли­зок, все эти го­ды де­лал так, как хо­тела ты! Да, я рас­ска­зал Дэ­виду все, на­чиная с то­го па­мят­но­го но­вогод­не­го ве­чера в этом са­мом по­местье по-со­седс­тву, имен­но там – за­вязал­ся этот чер­тов узел, ко­торый кто-ни­будь дол­жен был раз­ру­бить на­конец!  
\- А по­чему это взял­ся де­лать ты? – она ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с ним, - Ска­жи мне, Но­лан, я ведь боль­ше не уви­жу сво­его от­ца? – ее гу­бы пре­датель­ски дро­жат, но сто­ит мне приб­ли­зить­ся, как она по ста­рой при­выч­ке сбра­сыва­ет мои ру­ки, за­мыка­ясь в ко­коне собс­твен­ной бо­ли.  
\- Я уже объ­яс­нил те­бе, Эмс, - Но­лан спо­ко­ен, где-то да­же оду­хот­во­рен, слов­но на не­го сни­зош­ло оза­рение, - Дэ­вид не хо­тел встре­чать­ся с то­бой, ис­кал воз­можность треть­их рук… По­думай, ка­кую це­ну зап­ла­тила ты и те, кто был ря­дом… Дэн­ни мертв, Джек жи­вет на два го­рода, Эй­дан чуть бо­гу ду­шу не от­дал, про се­бя я и не го­ворю! А ты все ни­как не мо­жешь ра­зор­вать этот по­роч­ный круг – сто­ит лишь вдох­нуть воз­дух Хэм­птон­са и вы с Вик­то­ри­ей го­товы пе­рег­рызть друг дру­гу глот­ки… Ос­та­новись! Вам не­чего де­лить и не за что сра­жать­ся, да­же Дэ­вид это по­нял, по­тому и ушел…   
Выс­во­бодив­шись из его рук, Эми­ли об­во­дит нас тро­их поч­ти пус­тым взгля­дом, в ру­ках ее по-преж­не­му кон­верт от Дэ­вида, - я… прос­ти­те, сей­час я хо­чу по­быть од­на…- стре­митель­но скры­ва­ясь в до­ме.  
\- Со­беру ве­щи и вер­нусь, - ки­ва­ет Ло­ган, сбе­гая по сту­пень­кам, я воз­вра­ща­юсь к Но­лану.  
\- Со­бира­ешь­ся нас по­кинуть?  
\- Ты это ус­лы­шал, - улы­ба­ет­ся он, - да, мне сов­сем ра­зон­ра­вил­ся этот го­родиш­ко, от до­ма из­ба­вил­ся, ак­ти­вы ком­па­нии дос­тупны из лю­бой точ­ки Зем­ли…  
\- Пла­ниру­ешь по­сетить юг Ев­ро­пы, - не спра­шиваю я, - Ис­па­ния, Ита­лия, Гре­ция… Го­ворят, там твор­ческие лич­ности в це­не…   
\- Нас вез­де нех­ватка, - уме­реть от скром­ности яв­но ему не гро­зит, - к то­му же, у ме­ня там друзья, с ко­торы­ми мы не ви­делись нес­коль­ко лет… Не ду­маю, что вер­нусь ско­ро… и уж точ­но, не сю­да.  
\- Не за­бывай нас – там, - опи­ра­ясь на пе­рила ря­дом, про­из­но­шу впол­не ба­наль­ное, - мы бу­дем ску­чать…  
\- Уве­зи ее от­сю­да как мож­но ско­рее, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Но­лан, - Эмс за­дыха­ет­ся здесь, са­ма это­го не за­мечая. У нее уже есть – ку­да воз­вра­щать­ся и что те­рять.   
\- Всег­да бы­ло, - от­ве­чаю я, про­тяги­вая ру­ку на про­щание, - прос­то  _боль­шое ви­дит­ся на рас­сто­янии_ … Не ис­че­зай на­дол­го, Росс…

 

***  
 _Аман­да… Так неп­ри­выч­но сно­ва пи­сать твое имя спус­тя двад­цать лет… но по­чему-то мне про­ще го­ворить с то­бой так, как рань­ше, ког­да я пи­сал те днев­ни­ки для те­бя. Аман­да.  
Ты дол­жна прос­тить ме­ня – нез­на­ние зас­ло­нило мне то, что дол­жно бы­ло ска­зать сер­дце, я не уз­нал собс­твен­ную дочь. И я рад это­му – по­тому что мы не уви­дим­ся боль­ше. В том, как мы про­жили на­шу жизнь, ви­новат я, при­ведя в наш ма­лень­кий мир Вик­то­рию – по­се­ял бу­рю, что унич­то­жила его.   
Я не мо­гу осуж­дать или ви­нить те­бя за тот вы­бор, что ты сде­лала – у ме­ня нет на это пра­ва. Но те­перь я про­шу те­бя – ос­та­вить все, как есть.._.

От­ло­жив пись­мо, смот­рю на оке­ан – сви­дете­ля все­го про­ис­хо­див­ше­го здесь с от­цом, со все­ми на­ми, бес­ко­неч­но на­пада­юще­го на бе­рег и так­же от­сту­па­юще­го, не в си­лах ни ос­та­новить­ся, ни по­бедить… Ли­цо мок­рое то ли от брызг на­бега­ющих волн, то ли от неп­ро­шен­ных слез, что са­ми те­кут по ще­кам…

_Жизнь сос­то­ит из ра­зоча­рова­ний, в ос­новном, ра­дос­тных мо­мен­тов в ней го­раз­до мень­ше… Пос­та­рай­ся не рас­тра­тить их по­пус­ту – они не вер­нутся до­пол­ни­тель­ным бо­нусом. Жи­ви – что­бы бы­ло о чем со­жалеть и че­му по­радо­вать­ся… И са­мое глав­ное, Аман­да, пом­ни – как я люб­лю те­бя…_

\- …бес­ко­неч­ность от бес­ко­неч­ности, - про­из­но­сит мой муж, об­ни­мая ме­ня, - Не жа­лей о прош­лом, Эм…  
\- … не тре­вожь­ся о бу­дущем, - эхом от­кли­ка­юсь я, раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь в его ру­ках, - этот миг и есть жизнь…


End file.
